Let's Drunk, Master
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: Minuman beralkohol memang memabukkan, tapi tak ada yang bisa membuat Sasuke mabuk kecuali sang bartender pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Warning : SASUNARU, Alcoholic theme, R21, 24yo Sasuke x 34yo Naruto, ItaKyuu, Mature content, Manly Gay Couple. UPDATE CHAP 4
1. chapter 1

"Ikutlah denganku, Sasuke. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang menyenangkan."

Alis hitam berkerut. Iris kelam memandang sosok di hadapannya dingin. Itachi, sang kakak, hanya tersenyum menggoda.

Demi Tuhan, itu menjijikkan. Digoda oleh kakakmu yang menyebalkan ditambah kalimat ajakan ambigu, Sasuke heran kenapa ia tak langsung memuntahkan isi perutnya. Oh benar, ia masih menjaga imej tentu saja.

"Aku hampir memuntahkan isi makan siangku di wajahmu saat ini juga."

Nada sarkas tak luput dari pemuda berumur dua puluh empat tahun tersebut. Kilat amarah menusuk meski ekspresi tetap pasif.

Itachi terkekeh. Kemana kotak alat tulisnya? Melemparnya tepat di dahi sang kakak sepertinya ide bagus.

Helaan napas ditahannya. Ingat, ia masih menjaga wibawa. Tak mau si keriput ini bertambah senang. Membuat dirinya kesal sudah menjadi hobi Itachi.

Tangan alabaster merapikan mejanya. Beberapa dokumen masih berantakan.

Ini sudah pukul tujuh malam. Sudah seharusnya ia berhenti bekerja. Niat lembur sudah hilang. Melihat wajah sang kakak membuat suasana hatinya suram.

Lagi pula apa yang dilakukan Itachi disini? Pekerjaan seorang _Vice President_ dari Uchiha.Corp tidaklah luang waktu. Dirinya yang hanya _Chief Manager_ di salah satu cabang saja masih memiliki banyak dokumen yang belum terselesaikan.

"Kau perlu bersantai sejenak, _Otouto_."

"Kalau kau belum tahu, aku bisa bersantai jika tak ada kau disekitarku, _Baka Aniki_."

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu terkikik geli. Adiknya memang temperamen dengan sarkas yang khas. Hal itu membuatnya tak bosan menggoda Sasuke.

"Oh, ayolah, Sasuke. Kujamin kau akan senang dengan bar yang menjadi tempat langgananku."

Bar?

Tangan putih terhenti membereskan berkas. Reaksi bahwa ia tertarik. Sebelum kembali melakukan pekerjaan yang tertunda.

Seringaian terkembang di bibir sang kakak. Ia hapal kesukaan Sasuke akan minuman beralkhohol. Membuat rileks katanya.

Jika diingat, sudah cukup lama Sasuke tidak pergi minum-minum. Ia terlalu tenggelam pada pekerjaannya. Itachi sedikit memaklumi.

Tapi bekerja terlalu keras juga tidak baik bagi mental. Terkadang perlu bersantai juga, bukan?

"Baiklah."

Sang kakak menyeringai mendengarnya. Senang mendengar jawaban yang ditunggu.

Bangkit dari kursi, Itachi berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tubuh tinggi semampai berbalik sebelum tangan berhasil menyentuh kenop pintu.

"Kutunggu kau di _basement_. Pakai mobil dan supirku. Aku tak mau masuk rumah sakit setelah pulang dari bar."

Sasuke mendengus.

"Aku tak mudah mabuk, _Baka Aniki_."

"Oh, bukan itu yang kukhawatirkan. Aku tahu kau akan menyukai bar ini dan akan ketagihan begitu mencicipi _cocktail_ disana."

Alis hitam menukik naik.

"Jangan berlebihan. Semua _cocktail_ sama saja."

"Tidak dengan yang satu ini."

Tanpa lanjut lagi, pemuda berumur dua puluh delapan tahun itu segera menghilang dari balik pintu. Hening melanda dengan tanda tanya pada sang adik.

Apa yang berbeda? Semua _cocktail_ sama saja, menurutnya. Dengan resep, takaran dan cara pembuatan yang sama. Apa yang membuat bar ini berbeda dibandingkan bar lainnya?

x

x

x

x

x

Naruto disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan belaka dan bukan untuk menjatuhkan karakter Masashi Kishimoto maupun untuk dikomersilkan.

Isi cerita berhubungan dengan konten dewasa. Dimohon bagi pembaca yang belum cukup umur atau dibawah 21 tahun tidak mencoba adegan apapun yang ada di dalam cerita.

x

x

x

x

x

Minuman keras dan merokok tidak baik bagi kesehatan anda. Sayangi tubuhmu.

Mereka pergi ke daerah Roppongi. Wilayah ini memang terkenal banyak bar.

Bukannya Sasuke tak pernah mendatangi beberapa bar disini, tapi semuanya hampir sama.Yang berbeda hanya konsep dan tata ruang saja.

Mobil sedan hitam mewah berhenti di salah satu gedung yang tak terlalu tinggi. Mungkin sekitar tiga lantai. Papan nama bertuliskan "Myoboku Bar" terpampang di depannya dengan lampu yang menerangi.

Sekilas tampak biasa saja. Bahkan tak tampak seperti bar. Karena menuju pintu masuknya saja harus melalui jalan kecil. Tak cukup untuk dilalui kendaraan roda empat.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Tak yakin dengan bar yang ditunjukkan Itachi.

"Kau yakin disini tempatnya? Tempat ini bahkan tak seperti bar."

Itachi hanya tertawa kecil. Wajar jika adiknya ini ragu. Bar terpelosok begini meski di tengah-tengah Roppongi tentu tak meyakinkan. Ditambah lagi ada beberapa rumah berjajar di depannya.

"Aku tak tahu kini kau menjadi orang yang hanya menilai dari luarnya saja. Aku tak akan membawamu ke tempat yang tak jelas."

Iris hitam memandang skeptis pada sang kakak. Itachi sangat sering membawanya ke tempat yang 'tak jelas'. Menurut versinya.

Kekehan geli terdengar dari mulut pemuda berambut panjang sebahu yang diikat. Dua tangan terangkat.

"Oke, kuakui aku pernah membawamu ke tempat tak jelas. Tapi tidak dengan tempat ini. Kujamin itu. Ayolah, Sasuke. Aku sudah susah payah memesan tempat disini."

Memesan?

Kalimat itu tentu membuatnya bingung. Kenapa untuk ke bar biasa ini saja sampai susah payah begitu? Sasuke tak mengerti.

Satu tangan menarik pundaknya. Membawa tubuh Sasuke yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Itachi untuk masuk ke dalam.

Menapaki tangga kecil, keduanya melangkah. Sekilas Sasuke bisa melihat pintu di sebelah kirinya. Berisi banyak sekali manusia berkumpul di dalam dengan alunan musik _pop_ berhiaskan lampu warna-warni. Bahkan ada juga orang asing.

Apakah ini bar-nya?

Namun mereka kembali menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Dibalik pintu coklat berpelitur nan elegan itulah terdapat sebuah bar dengan suasana yang lebih tenang.

Sinar lampu lebih terang dengan alunan musik _jazz_ mengalun. Sofa-sofa merah tersusun rapi dengan meja kecil di tengahnya. Bar Stool hitam panjang tertata dengan kursi-kursi tinggi berjejer. Berbagai macam bentuk dan ukuran minuman beralkohol terpampang rapi di belakangnya.

Ruangan ini tampak lebih luas karena tidak terlalu penuh akan lautan manusia. Berbeda dengan ruangan di bawah.

Meski hampir semua kursi tampak penuh, namun tak seliar ruangan bar sebelumnya. Semua yang ada disini seperti orang-orang berkelas.

Kedua pemuda Uchiha ini duduk di depan _Bar Stool_. Tampak sang bartender yang tengah membuat minuman, beralkohol tentunya.

Sang bartender hanya seorang diri melayani puluhan pelanggan yang ada dalam ruangan ini. Rambutnya berwarna pirang pendek dengan kulit _tan_ eksotis dibalik kemeja putih dan rompi hitam. Garis wajah nan dewasa dengan tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya semakin menambah karisma. Bibir tipis tak luput dari senyuman ramah.

Iris hitam Sasuke memperhatikan seksama gerakan si bartender yang lihai membuat _cocktail_. Caranya mengambil botol minuman dan meraciknya hingga menuangkan ke dalam gelas tampak begitu tenang.

Tak sadar pandangannya terus melekat pada si bartender pirang.

"Master, aku pesan seperti biasa."

Itachi memanggil sang bartender dan memesan. Pria berambut pirang itu hanya tersenyum sesaat sebelum mengambil beberapa alkohol seperti Dark Rum, Brandy, Bourbon Whiskey dan Champagne lalu menuangkannya ke dalam _Shot Glass_ (sloki) sebagai takaran. Ia mencampurkannya serta ditambahkan es batu, lemon dan ceri ke dalam gelas Brandy.

Chatham Artillery Punch. Salah satu _cocktail_ yang diakui sebagai minuman berjenis _punch_ terkuat sepanjang sejarah. Tak heran karena persentase alkohol tinggi dari berbagai jenis minuman keras yang dicampur dalam satu gelas.

Segera sang bartender menyajikannya pada Itachi. Warna jingga menghiasi gelas transparan tersebut. Uchiha sulung itu menyesap dengan nikmat.

Mata terpejam merasakan sensasi alkohol yang mengalir di kerongkongannya. Desahan pelan terdengar dari bibir sang kakak.

"Seperti biasa _cocktail_ buatanmu sangat memuaskan, Master. Kau benar-benar mengerti apa yang disukai pelangganmu."

Tawa kecil nan renyah tertangkap gendang telinga. Suara serak dan berat menyusul kemudian.

"Dan seperti biasa kau sangat pandai memuji, Itachi-kun."

Senyuman bisnis ramah terpampang jelas dari sang Master. Kini Sasuke dapat melihat jelas iris biru yang menghiasi kedua bola mata bartender itu.

Begitu indah membuatnya tak dapat bereaksi apapun ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu. Senyum ramah masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kulihat hari ini kau membawa orang lain."

"Ah, ya, ini adikku. Namanya Sasuke."

Sasuke hampir hanyut menyerap pemandangan sosok di depan mata jika saja Itachi tak menyentuh pundaknya. Tentu dengan nada bangga yang sedikit kentara.

Senyuman itu kian berkembang. Namun Sasuke berhasil berkedip dan kembali dari trans.

"Halo, Sasuke-san. Aku adalah pemilik Myoboku Bar ini. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal."

Jeda sesaat. Ekspresi Sasuke tetap pasif tanpa berubah sedikit pun. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang mengerti isi pikirannya saat ini.

Mengapa ia dipanggil dengan suffiks '-san' sementara Itachi menggunakan '-kun'? Begitu akrabnya mereka. Ada rasa tak suka menyusup dihatinya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal."

Perkenalan singkat selalu menjadi andalannya. Lebih praktis dan tak perlu berbasa-basi.

Senyuman masih bertengger nyaman pada bibir si pria pirang. Sesekali tangannya membersihkan meja dengan lap tangan.

"Apa kau ingin memesan sesuatu? _Beer? Cocktail? Whiskey?_ Atau mungkin _Wine_?"

Iris biru menatap lurus pada bola mata hitam si bungsu Uchiha. Wajah tampan berkulit bagai putih porselen itu tetap pasif. Tak berusaha untuk terbuka akan isi hati dan pikirannya.

Satu tangan pemuda itu memangku di atas meja bar. Dagu bertengger elegan pada telapak tangan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membuatku terkejut, Naruto-san? Aku tidak mudah mabuk. Kakakku bilang kau sangat ahli memuaskan pelanggan. Mungkin kau bisa memberiku minuman yang tak biasa."

Hening melanda. Musik _jazz_ tak sampai pada gendang telinga. Tangan _tan_ yang tadi sibuk pun berhenti. Sebelum akhirnya sebuah seringaian terkembang di bibir sang bartender.

Tantangan yang menarik, pikirnya. Kedua tangan berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya dan memangku santai di atas meja bar yang memisahkan mereka.

Kekehan halus terdengar. Menggema di telinga si Uchiha bungsu. Vibra suara serak itu dengan mudahnya masuk ke setiap pori-pori tubuh Sasuke.

Iris _azure_ setengah terpejam beradu pandang dengan lawan bicaranya. Bulu mata lentik mengedip sesekali. Bibir sang bartender hampir tak pernah lepas dari senyumannya.

"Tantangan yang menarik, Sasuke-san," ucapnya dengan nada lebih rendah dan berat. Ia tampak bergumam sesaat. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, apa kau takut dengan api?"

Satu alis terangkat. Perlahan ekspresi datar berganti dengan bibir tertarik membentuk seringaian.

"Tidak. Api kecil tak akan membuatku takut. Kau bisa tenang."

Kekehan kembali keluar dari bibir si pirang. Keduanya memiliki satu pikiran.

 _'Menarik,'_ pikirnya.

"Tung-Jangan bilang-" suara Itachi terdengar terkejut namun terpotong oleh sang bartender.

"Baiklah. Harap menunggu sebentar, Sasuke-san."

Pria bertubuh tegap namun tampak ramping itu segera mengambil beberapa gelas dengan bentuk yang berbeda.

Ia menaruh gelas _cocktail_ dan sebuah sedotan khusus di depan Sasuke. Mengisinya dengan Sambuca dan Kahlua (Coffee Liqueur) masing-masing satu sloki ke dalamnya. Mengisi hampir setengah gelas.

Diatas bibir gelas ditaruh lempengan besi lalu menaruh gelas _Wine_ terbalik. Kali ini _Shot Glass_ juga ditaruh terbalik.

Naruto kini mencampur masing-masing satu sloki Baileys dan Blue Curacao ke dalam gelas yang berbeda. Lalu ia menyalakan api kecil menggunakan lighter tepat ke dalam gelas _cocktail_. Api biru mulai menyala di dalamnya.

"Flaming Lhamborghini? Sasuke, kau yakin?"

"Apa aku pernah tak yakin?"

Lirikan malas diberikan oleh si bungsu pada sang kakak. Itachi tahu bukan itu yang ia maksud. Pertanyaan itu lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Flaming Shot Drink_ bukanlah jenis minuman yang disajikan dengan biasa. Kadar alkohol tinggi dengan api biru menyala diatasnya sangatlah berbahaya.

Bukan hanya karena sensasi panasnya api tapi juga membuat si peminum lebih cepat mabuk. Tak banyak pecinta minuman beralkohol yang sanggup meminumnya.

"Master, kenapa kau menyajikan ini pada adikku?"

Sedikitnya nada khawatir terdengar jelas disana.

Senyuman menenangkan diberikan oleh Naruto pada pelanggan setianya tersebut. Tangan kanan memegang gelas berisi campuran Baileys dan Blue Curacao yang tadi dibuatnya.

"Ini tidak berbahaya, Itachi-kun. Lagipula Sasuke-san tampaknya menyukai ini."

"Tapi-"

"Tak perlu kau pedulikan dia, Naruto-san. Kita lanjutkan saja."

Iris hitam memandang lekat pada sang bartender. Keduanya saling pandang dengan seringaian yang terkembang.

Itachi hanya memperhatikan kegilaan yang ditunjukkan oleh kedua pria di depannya. Sadar bahwa kini beberapa pelanggan yang hadir mulai mendekati mereka untuk melihat Sasuke meminum Flaming Lhamborghini-nya.

Perlahan tangan tan Naruto menuangkan isi gelas yang dipegangnya ke atas _Shot Glass_ yang tersusun. Cairan di dalamnya membasahi susunan gelas di atasnya hingga akhirnya api biru ikut menyambar cairan tersebut dan membakar seluruh permukaan _Wine Glass_ dan _Shot Glass._

Beberapa orang terpukau melihatnya. Pertunjukan _Flaming Shot Drink_ ini sangatlah jarang terjadi. Karena memang tak banyak orang yang sanggup meminumnya. Terutama mayoritas orang Jepang yang tak memiliki toleransi tinggi terhadap minuman keras.

Mengambil sedotan yang tadi diberikan, Sasuke memasukkan ujungnya ke dalam _Cocktail Glass_ yang terbakar api. Meminum isinya perlahan.

Sensasi panas dan terbakar luar biasa menggerogoti kerongkongan. Kadar alkoholnya terasa begitu tinggi berkali lipat. Orang biasa akan langsung mabuk setelah meminum ini. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke.

Sisa cairan di dalam gelas hanya tersisa sangat sedikit. Ia tak akan meminumnya hingga benar-benar habis. Bisa terbakar paru-parunya nanti. Namun api masih menyala di antara susunan gelas bertingkat.

Pelanggan yang hadir bertepuk tangan melihat aksi Sasuke. Kagum melihat pemuda tampan itu dapat meminum _cocktail_ berbahaya tersebut. Ditambah ekspresi si _raven_ yang tak banyak berubah, membuat banyak orang bertanya sampai dimana batas toleransi tubuhnya terhadap minuman keras?

Sang bartender, Naruto pun ikut bertepuk tangan. Kini deretan gigi putih yang berbaris rapi menghiasi ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aku salut padamu, Sasuke-san. Kau berhasil menghabiskan Flaming Lhamborghini buatanku."

Mendengar pujian dari si pirang itu membuat dadanya kian terbakar. Mungkinkah karena efek meminum _Flaming Cocktail_ tadi? Atau mungkin efek lainnya?

Sasuke berdeham pelan mencoba membuat suaranya tak bergetar. Bagaimanapun sensasi panas masih menyerang organ dalamnya.

Ia melihat tangan _tan_ menggenggam segelas air dingin dan diberikan padanya. Iris obsidian memandang sosok sang bartender. Tak menyiakan, tangan putih menggenggam gelas beserta jemari berkulit tan.

Oh, punggung tangan Naruto begitu halus. Senyuman menenangkan menjadi bonus bagi iris kelamnya. Tampaknya ia berhasil membuat pria dewasa ini terkesan.

Menganggukan kepala pelan tanda apresiasi, ia mulai meminum air yang diberikan. Rasa panas yang bertabrakan dengan sensasi dingin sempat membuatnya sedikit berjengit.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-san. Minuman yang kau berikan cukup membuatku terkejut. Aku terkesan."

Tubuh semampai itu sedikit menunduk dan menaruh tangan kanan di dada kirinya. Memberi hormat selayaknya _gentlemen_. Gestur apresiasi.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku dapat memuaskanmu, Sasuke-san."

Kalimat itu bermakna ganda ditelinga si bungsu Uchiha. Boleh saja jika ia berasumsi lebih, 'kan?

Mendengarnya Sasuke memberikan seringaian menawan. Kekehan terdengar. Membalas ekspresi yang ditunjukkan si pemuda Uchiha.

Sedangkan Itachi memandang keduanya dari samping. Interaksi keduanya tampak berbeda. Ya, ia cukup mengenal keduanya dengan baik.

Dan saat ini mereka tidak seperti biasanya. Terlalu tak biasa.

"Kalau begitu boleh kupesan Black Russian?"

Alis Itachi terangkat. Tak sangka adiknya masih ingin minum meski ia tahu seperti apa panas pada kerongkongannya kini.

"Tentu. Segera kusiapkan."

Dengan cepat dan lihai tangan pria dewasa itu mengambil gelas _Old Fashioned_ dan mengisinya dengan pecahan es batu berukuran pas. Mengambil botol Vodka dan Kahlua lalu dituangkan ke dalam gelas hingga tercampur lalu menghasilkan warna hitam kecoklatan. Menambahkan sedotan kecil ke dalamnya, minuman itu segera dihidangkan di depan Sasuke.

"Selamat menikmati, Sasuke-san."

Lagi-lagi senyuman ramah itu. Membuat ketiga garis di masing-masing pipinya kian jelas kentara. Tak luput kerutan di matanya pun semakin terlihat.

Terdengar beberapa pelanggan yang memanggilnya dan memesan beberapa minuman. Terinterupsi dengan mudahnya, kontak mata pun terputus.

Iris mata hitam mendelik tajam ke arah para pelanggan. Mendengus kesal sebentar sebelum ia meminum pesanannya.

Menyesap sedikit. Rasa panas alkohol namun aroma kopi bercampur Vodka menyerbu indra penciuman dan lidahnya.

Terkejut sesaat dengan sensasi yang dirasakannya, Sasuke tertegun. Ia heran mengapa _cocktail_ ini begitu mudah melalui kerongkongannya. Bagaimanapun Black Russian mengandung Vodka dengan takaran cukup tinggi.

Tangan putihnya menggoyangkan gelas yang tergenggam apik pada jemari panjang. Sinar lampu menyinari isi _cocktail_ miliknya.

"Ada masalah, Sasuke-san? Apa kau menyukainya?"

Sempat tersentak, segera Sasuke kembali tenang menjawab, "Oh ya, tentu. Ini sangat nikmat. Kurasa kakakku tak hanya besar mulut mengenai kemampuanmu, Naruto-san."

"Hey, apa maksudmu, _Otouto_?"

Terdengar Itachi protes dengan nada kesal. Pria berambut hitam panjang itu kembali menyesap _punch_ pesanannya.

Kekehan geli terdengar lagi dari sang bartender pirang. Saat tak ada pesanan pria itu membersihkan meja bar dan juga gelas-gelas.

Iris hitam si bungsu Uchiha tak pernah lepas dari gerak-gerik pria bermarga Uzumaki tersebut. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana bartender dewasa itu melayani pelanggannya. Atau bagaimana dia berinteraksi dengan mereka.

Sedikitnya Sasuke mulai tertarik dengan pria itu.

Cling.

Suara gelas yang berdenting dengan meja bar. Sasuke melirik pada sosok di sebelahnya. Itachi baru saja menghabiskan gelas pertamanya.

"Master, apa Kyuu-chan hari ini ada?"

Kyuu-chan?

Alis Sasuke berkerut bingung. Itachi mencari seseorang disini? Jadi si kakak bodoh itu memang memiliki tujuan lain rupanya.

Sasuke hafal akan sifat Itachi yang sangat efisien. Kakaknya itu tidak akan mengajaknya begitu saja hanya dengan tujuan mencari hiburan. Dan terbukti bahwa si sulung juga ingin menemui orang lain.

" _Ara_ , kalau kau mencari Kurama, dia ada di bawah. Hari ini karena banyak pelanggan yang memesan di lantai atas, aku memintanya untuk mengurus lantai bawah."

Itachi menganggukan kepala. Pria jangkung itu segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku titip adikku padamu, Master."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, _Baka Aniki_."

Geraman kesal terdengar dari tenggorokan si bungsu. Iris hitam memandang tajam pada sosok kakaknya yang hanya melambaikan tangan sambil berlalu keluar.

"Ah, Itachi-kun. Kumohon agar kau tidak membuat kekacauan dengannya."

Ekspresi Naruto tampak sedikit khawatir meski senyuman tak pernah pudar dari bibirnya. Itachi menengok sebentar sambil menyeringai.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke harus mengerutkan alis. Itachi membuat kekacauan dengan seseorang yang disebut Kurama atau Kyuu-chan itu? Baru kali ini ia mendengarnya.

Pasalnya sang kakak adalah tipe orang yang ramah meski terkadang suka jahil. Ia bersikap begitu hanya kepada orang yang dirasa nyaman baginya.

Jadi, siapa sebenarnya orang yang ingin ditemui Itachi ini?

Terdengar Naruto yang menghela nafas.

"Ah, kuharap mereka tidak membuat kekacauan," desah Naruto.

"Siapa yang ingin ditemui oleh Itachi, Naruto-san?"

Iris biru itu memandang pada sosok pemuda di depannya. Pandangan keduanya saling mengunci tanpa berkedip.

Senyuman ramah kembali diberikan Naruto.

"Ia ingin bertemu dengan bartender yang kupekerjakan disini. Namanya Kyuubi Kurama."

"Ada hubungan apa di antara keduanya? Hal yang langka aku melihat Itachi bersemangat begitu."

Naruto tertawa kecil. Namun ekspresi khawatir tampak jelas disana.

"Kau adiknya, kupikir kau tahu."

Sasuke mendengus.

"Aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan kehidupan pribadinya. Jadi aku tak pernah mencari tahu."

"Begitu rupanya," ujarnya sambil tertawa.

Tawa itu begitu lepas. Membuat Sasuke sedikit terpukau karenanya. Pria ini begitu menarik.

"Jika dilihat dari sisi Itachi-kun, ia menganggap Kurama sebagai sosok yang menarik."

"Aku bisa melihat itu."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu ia melanjutkan lagi.

"Berbeda dengan Kurama, ia menganggap Itachi-kun sebagai... yah... pengganggu. Atau begitulah kira-kira."

Telunjuk panjang menggaruk pipi bergarisnya. Ekspresi tak enak terpampang jelas. Mungkin karena ia merasa menjelek-jelekkan Itachi di depan sang adik. Walaupun penilaian itu bukan berasal darinya.

"Kurasa aku mengerti perasaan orang bernama Kurama ini."

Sempat terkejut, sebelum Naruto bersandar pada meja bar sambil menyeringai kecil pada Sasuke.

"Ah, tampaknya Itachi-kun juga sangat menyayangimu ya, Sasuke-san."

"Kalau kau pikir ia menyayangiku dengan cara menjahiliku, tampaknya kau pun sudah mengerti bagaimana sifat kakak bodohku."

Sebuah tawa terlepas dari bibir Naruto.

Ah, tawa itu begitu menghanyutkan. Bagaimana bibir itu menyeringai lebar. Membuat mata birunya setengah bersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata. Ditambah tiga garis dipipinya yang semakin jelas.

Kenapa ekspresinya ini membuat Sasuke tak dapat melepaskan pandangan sedikit pun? Sasuke tak mengerti, tapi ia ingin mencari tahu.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan kekacauan yang kau peringatkan padanya tadi?"

"Ah, yaa... mengenai itu..."

Kali ini Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. Meski Sasuke yakin kalau itu bukan karena gatal.

"Kurama itu cukup temperamen. Ia mudah sekali marah hanya karena hal kecil. Dan tampaknya Itachi-kun tertarik pada Kurama karena itu. Mereka sempat membuat bar-ku mengalami kerugian karena Kurama yang mengamuk."

"Aku tidak akan heran jika itu terjadi karena ulah Itachi."

Naruto menghela napas berat. Alisnya berkerut kesal mengingat hal itu.

Itachi adalah salah satu pelanggannya yang setia. Ia tidak ingin membuat pemuda berambut panjang itu tersinggung. Meskipun si sulung itu yang mengganti semua kerugian yang dilakukan oleh Kurama setelahnya.

Namun bukan itu poinnya. Sejak itu ia berusaha memperingatkan pemuda Uchiha tersebut agar tidak berlebihan menggoda Kurama.

Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan barang yang hancur, namun ia berusaha menjaga reputasi bar miliknya. Jika dibiarkan pelanggan akan kabur karena merasa tak nyaman dan ia tak mau itu terjadi.

Ia juga tidak bisa sembarangan memecat Kurama dari bar-nya. Pemuda temperamen itu sangat bertalenta sebagai bartender dan cukup disukai banyak pelanggan karena aksinya.

Ya, Kurama dapat melakukan _Flair Bartending_ dan memikat pelanggan dengan tekniknya.

 _Flair Bartending_ yakni trik-trik khusus yang digunakan bartender untuk memukau pengunjung pada saat menyajikan minuman. Seperti melempar botol ( _juggling_ ), memutar botol atau _shaker_ , menyulut minuman dengan api ataupun melakukan _close-up magic_ , yang biasa dikenal dengan dengan _bar-magic._

Sang pemilik Myoboku Bar ini juga selalu memperingatkan anak buahnya itu agar bisa mengontrol emosi. Bagaimanapun seorang bartender dituntut untuk persuasif dan tidak mudah terbawa emosi.

Harus menyajikan minuman terbaik namun juga harus memiliki ilmu berkomunikasi tinggi. Banyak dari pelanggan yang datang hanya untuk melepas penat dan masalah yang ditanggungnya. Adalah tugas bartender untuk membuat mereka melupakan semua itu sejenak dan bersenang-senang.

Yang kurang dari Kurama hanya temperamennya saja. Sedikit disayangkan memang, tapi Naruto memaklumi itu. Bagaimanapun Kurama terbilang cukup muda, dia seumuran dengan Itachi.

Mengingat bagaimana latar belakang Kurama, ia mengerti bahwa kedewasaan memang butuh proses panjang. Bersyukur mereka berdua tidak pernah menghancurkan propertinya lagi.

"Tak usah kau pikirkan mereka, Naruto-san. Jika barang-barangmu dirusak lagi, berikan saja tagihannya pada Itachi."

" _Ara_ , aku sudah pernah melakukan itu. Sebaliknya Itachi-kun tampak senang."

Sasuke berdecak sebal mendengarnya. Kakak berengseknya itu memang pandai membuat orang sebal. Membenamkan pukulan pada wajah keriput itu tak akan membuat jalan pikirannya menjadi normal.

Baru kali ini ia mendengar Itachi membuat keributan yang merugikan. Ah, tapi, kakaknya itu memang selalu merugikan orang lain. Rugi waktu kalau bagi Sasuke. Karena Itachi sering mengganggunya.

Tapi sekarang, untuk kali ini saja meski ia tidak akan mengakui hal itu pada Itachi. Kali ini si kakak tidak membuang waktunya.

Karena beruntung baginya, ia bisa bertemu dengan bartender berkarisma ini. Jujur saja, Sasuke penyuka sesama jenis alias _gay_. Dan tipenya sangat tak biasa. Ia menyukai pria yang lebih dewasa.

Oh, ia bukan seorang _Father Complex_ hingga mempengaruhi orientasi seksualnya. Sang ayah adalah orang yang dingin meskipun tak pernah mempermasalahkan orientasi anak-anaknya. Hal itu karena beliau selalu hidup di negara barat yang tidak terlalu mengambil pusing orientasi seksual per orangan.

Sehingga kini ia dan Itachi memiliki orientasi homoseksual dan biseksual. Dan tak pernah ada masalah dengan keluarganya.

Ya, Sasuke seorang pecinta sesama jenis. Ditambah lagi menyukai pria dewasa yang memiliki karisma, bentuk tubuh ideal dan pribadi menarik. Oh, ia bisa melihat jelas bokong berisi dibalik celana bahan berwarna hitam. Membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya meremas organ kenyal itu tak salah, bukan?

Bartender ini adalah tipe idealnya. Tak salah jika ia mencoba mendekatinya, 'kan? Langkah pertama yang harus dilakukan adalah mencari tahu semua tentang pria pirang ini.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Itachi. Aku akan senang hati membantumu dengan menghajarnya."

Ia menyeringai membayangkan wajah sang kakak yang hancur ditangannya. Memang perlu dilakukan dalam waktu dekat.

Tawa renyah terdengar dari si pirang. Kenapa tawa yang lepas itu begitu bersinar dan membuatnya selalu terpaku di tempat?

Iris hitam memandang tanpa berkedip. Ekspresi pasif tak berubah. Namun hati bergemuruh tak terabaikan berkecamuk dalam dada.

"Oh, astaga, Sasuke-san. Kau tak perlu melakukannya. Kurasa Kurama selalu menghajar Itachi-kun jika aku tak melihat."

Ah, benar rupanya. Pria ini sudah mengenal dekat sang kakak. Sudah sangat hapal dengan perangainya.

Ada rasa tak suka kembali menyusup ke relung hati. Kenapa Itachi baru membawanya ke tempat ini sekarang? Kenapa tidak sejak dulu?

Ia tahu Naruto bukanlah tipe yang disukai Itachi. Kakaknya itu menyukai tipe liar yang sulit ditaklukan. Ia senang melihat reaksi marah dari seseorang yang dianggapnya menarik.

Karena itu sudah sejak lama Sasuke melatih emosinya. Ia tak ingin memberikan kesenangan lebih lama pada si sulung Uchiha.

Yang terpenting sekarang adalah mencoba mendekatinya lebih dulu. Meski ia tak tahu berada diposisi mana pria bernama Naruto ini. Tapi ia bisa merasakan bahwa bartender pirang ini juga _gay_ sama sepertinya.

Yang pasti ia tak akan kalah memberikan posisi _seme_ pada incarannya.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Sasuke tanpa ada tambahan apapun. Karena kurasa kita akan lebih sering bertemu."

Kekehan kecil terdengar. Seringaian lebar begitu cemerlang. Memperlihatkan garis tegas pada matanya yang menyipit. Ia serasa digoda meski Sasuke tahu Naruto hanya tertawa biasa.

"Izinkan aku yang pertama menyambutmu di Myoboku Bar ini. Selamat datang dan nikmati waktumu disini, Sasuke. Aku akan selalu menanti kehadiranmu."

Lihat bagaimana pria pirang ini menggodanya. Oh, Sasuke yakin tidak salah membaca pesan yang diberikan. Ia berani bertaruh bahwa Naruto pun tertarik padanya.

Ya, ia tak akan melepaskan sang bartender ini. Perlahan Sasuke menyesap tiap tetes Black Russian yang ada di tangannya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu tak dapat menemukan kata selain sempurna untuk malam ini. _Cocktail_ yang nikmat ditambah pemandangan sosok pria yang menarik.

Tampak jelas bayangan dirinya bersama si pirang di masa mendatang. Naruto akan menjadi miliknya.

x

x

x

x

x

Continue

x

x

x

x

x

Niatnya dibikin one shot tp ternyata pertemuannya aja bs hampir 4k words...

Ini bakalan agak panjang kayaknya... utk update lbh cepat bs liat di akun wattpad saya di @akaneko13 dengan judul yg sama...

Sekali lagi, bagi pembaca dibawah umur 21 tahun dimohon untuk tidak mencoba minuman beralkohol dan merokok. Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka.

Thanks for reading n mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan belaka dan bukan untuk menjatuhkan karakter Masashi Kishimoto maupun untuk dikomersilkan.

Isi cerita berhubungan dengan konten dewasa. Dimohon bagi pembaca yang belum cukup umur atau dibawah 21 tahun tidak mencoba adegan apapun yang ada di dalam cerita.

Minuman keras dan merokok tidak baik bagi kesehatan anda. Sayangi tubuhmu.

Krak.

Shot Glass retak dalam genggaman. Beruntung tak sampai pecah dan melukai si pemilik tangan. Karena tangan adalah organ terpentingnya.

Iris merah menyorot tajam pada sosok di depannya. Pria tampan -tidak, maksudnya berengsek- tersenyum menggoda.

Ingin sekali ia melempar gelas retak ini tepat ke wajah pria itu. Sayangnya Naruto sudah memperingatkan agar tidak berbuat kasar. Ditambah lagi malam ini ramai pengunjung.

Ia berdecak kesal. Bersabar menghadapi orang seperti ini akan membuat siapa pun gila, terutama dirinya.

"Kyuu-chan, boleh kupesan sesuatu?"

Prak.

Kali ini Shot Glas telah hancur berkeping-keping. Pria berambut jingga kemerahan itu terpejam erat. Jelas menahan emosi.

Sekali lagi, 'Kyuu-chan' ini beruntung karena pecahan gelas tak melukai telapak tangannya. Ia membiarkan pecahan-pecahan itu berserakan.

"Ah, Kurama-senpai, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau merusak properti lagi. Jika Naruto-san tahu, dia bisa marah."

"Konohamaru, bersihkan itu."

"Hei, aku juga sibuk membuat pesanan minuman untuk para pelanggan."

Kurama berdecih sebal. Juniornya ini sibuk melayani tapi masih sempat menegurnya? Apa-apaan bocah ini, pikirnya.

"Biar aku saja."

Moegi si waitress sudah siap dengan sapu dan lap untuk membersihkan sisa gelas. Sedikitpun Kurama tak peduli.

Ia membersihkan serpihan dari tangan dan mulai berhadapan dengan pemuda menyebalkan di depannya. Sedikitpun tak menyembunyikan ekspresi tak suka.

"Akan segera kubuatkan cocktail untukmu, Tuan Uchiha."

"Eh, tapi aku belum-"

Tak menggubris lebih lanjut, Kurama segera mengambil High Ball Glass. Mengisinya dengan Angostura menggunakan sendok sup besar sambil memutar agar seluruh permukaan dalam gelas terlapisi. Lalu diisi pecahan es batu ditambah Gin, Cognac, Lime Juice dan Sugar Syrup dengan takaran berbeda. Ia mengaduk perlahan sebelum menambahkan Ginger Beer. Kemudian ditambahkan daun mint, lemon dan ceri sebagai garnish.

Cling. Denting gelas yang beradu dengan meja Bar Stool. Segelas cocktail berwarna jingga telah tersedia.

Iris hitam Itachi memperhatikan seksama cocktail tersebut. Sekilas tampak seperti es teh bercampur dengan jus jeruk.

"Kau membuat minuman yang menarik, Kyuu-chan. Apa nama cocktail ini?"

Tangan alabaster mengangkat gelas di depannya. Menyesapnya sedikit dan minuman beralkohol dingin itu segera membasahi kerongkongannya. Minuman ini cukup nikmat.

"Suffering Bastard, itu namanya. Cocok untukmu 'kan, Tuan Uchiha?"

Seringai mengejek terkembang. Taring sedikit panjang tampak jelas di antara deretan gigi putih rapi.

Tangan dan bibir Itachi sempat terhenti. Meneguk sekali, lalu menaruh gelas kembali ke atas Bar Stool. Bibir tipis tersungging menggoda.

"Ah, Kyuu-chan. Aku tak tahu kau sampai mencari cocktail yang menurutmu cocok untukku."

"Ap-Aku tidak-Grrrrhh..."

Kurama hampir melempar botol Gin tepat pada wajah tampan-maksudnya menyebalkan itu. Demi Tuhan, Kurama tidak berusaha mencari cocktail yang cocok untuk si berengsek keriput di depannya. Bebal sekali pria Uchiha ini.

Sifat menyebalkannya ini sudah diluar nalar. Berapa kalipun bartender muda ini marah dan menolaknya, tak sedikitpun Itachi mundur. Justru semakin gencar.

Apa harus dibunuh? Jangankan dibunuh, ia hajar saja selalu bisa ditangkis dengan mudah.

Kurama tidaklah lemah. Ia mantan berandalan sejak zaman sekolah. Terlibat pertarungan sudah menjadi nafasnya. Dan jujur saja, Itachi bukanlah lawan yang mudah.

Sering otaknya bertanya, dimana kewarasan si sulung Uchiha ini? Kurama masih menyukai dada dan vagina wanita.

Mungkin.

Entahlah. Tak banyak yang membuat Kurama tertarik, kecuali bertarung dan menambah rekor catatan merahnya sejak dulu. Tapi bukan berarti ia menyukai penis pria.

Sudah lebih dari setahun Itachi tak juga bosan mengejarnya. Sekali ini saja ia mengatakan, Itachi cukup tampan. Si sulung dari Uchiha ini bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang ia mau. Bahkan pria menarik lainnya.

Lalu, kenapa harus dirinya yang selalu dikejar? Si keriput ini memang buta. Kurama yakin itu.

Kurama tidak narsis, tapi penampilannya cukup digandrungi. Sayang tak banyak orang yang dapat menerimanya. Dengan sifatnya yang kasar, siapa yang betah bersamanya lebih dari sepuluh menit?

Selain Naruto, tak sangka pria kaya raya nan tampan bernama Itachi ini pun sanggup menghadapinya. Satu tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Walaupun yang dilakukan si keriput itu hanya membuatnya marah saja.

Si Uchiha sangat suka menggodanya. Mengatakan rasa tertariknya pada Kurama. Sang bartender muda hanya menganggap angin lalu. Ia tak ingin terusik oleh rayuan murahan. Ditambah Itachi seorang biseksual, membuatnya tak ingin berurusan lebih lanjut dengan Vice President muda tersebut.

"Master, aku pesan Screwdriver."

Suara pelanggan membuat Kurama kembali dari lamunannya. Seringaian menggoda diberikan pada pelanggan wanita yang memesan.

"Kemarilah. Akan kuberikan servis untukmu."

Nada seduktif mengumpan, membuat si wanita mendekati Bar Stool sambil bersandar. Memperlihatkan belahan dadanya pada Kurama tanpa malu.

Iris hitam memandang dengan seksama. Pandangan fokus pada sosok pria berambut jingga kemerahan yang melakukan Flair Bartending Trick untuk membuat Screwdriver.

Old Fashioned Glass diambil dan dilempar dengan lihai. Tangan lain mengambil sebotol Vodka, melakukan juggling berputar kesana kemari. Menari mengelilingi tubuh ramping sang bartender, sebelum menuangkannya ke dalam gelas.

Cara menuangkannya pun begitu elegan tanpa menumpahkan setetespun diluar gelas. Belum selesai, kini Kurama menambahkan jus jeruk ke dalamnya dengan takaran lebih banyak.

Gelas berisi Screwdriver dan ditambah pecahan es batu tersedia tepat di depan si wanita cantik. Pelanggan lain yang melihatnya memberi tepuk tangan meriah.

Kurama mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Pelanggan wanita itu terkikik geli sebelum menarik kerah baju si bartender dan menciumnya dipipi. Jemari ramping dengan kuku panjang menyelipkan secarik kertas pada kantung vest Kurama.

Si pemuda Uchiha menyipitkan mata. Sesekali ia menyesap Suffering Bastard-nya. Meski tampak tenang, ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang kian cepat dalam dada.

Seraya terpejam, Itachi merasa udara kian panas. Mungkinkah karena ramainya pengunjung? Atau alasan lain? Ia mendengus.

"Kemampuan atraksimu memang mengagumkan, Kyuu-chan. Kulihat kau sangat populer."

Iris merah melirik malas. Seringaian berkembang kemudian.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku ini siapa? Aku adalah Flair Bartender terbaik di Roppongi."

"Oh, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Tanganmu sangat lihai, baik dalam Flair maupun minuman yang kau buat. Sayang sekali kau tak pernah memberiku servis seperti itu."

Ekspresi Kurama berubah masam. Ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Cih, untuk apa memberi servis lebih padamu?"

"Bagaimanapun aku juga pelanggan disini, Kyuu-chan. Setidaknya perlakukan aku dengan baik. Aku bahkan bisa membayar lebih untuk itu."

"Aku tak butuh bayaran darimu. Lagipula itu wewenangku untuk memberikan servis pada siapapun."

Kekehan terdengar dari mulut Itachi. Ia kembali menyesap minumannya perlahan.

"Kau sangat pilih kasih. Apa kau hanya memberikan servis lebih pada para wanita saja?"

"Hey, jaga ucapanmu. Aku tidak memamerkan keahlianku hanya untuk menarik wanita."

Nada itu terdengar berat penuh kekesalan. Tak banyak bicara, Kurama segera berbalik badan dan mengurus permintaan pelanggan lainnya.

Sungguh, bartender muda itu sangat emosi mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Itachi. Ia tidak serendah itu menggunakan triknya untuk membuat wanita mendekat.

Meski ahli dalam Flair, ia adalah seorang Bartender. Tujuannya adalah membuat pengunjung senang. Menikmati waktunya dan tenggelam dalam alkohol untuk melupakan semua masalah mereka. Meski hanya sesaat.

Kurama tidak serendah itu memanfaatkan kemampuannya dan membuat wanita mengajaknya ke atas ranjang. Ia merasa harga dirinya tercoreng.

Seorang pemuda menghampiri Kurama dan memesan minuman. Dan kembali bartender berambut jingga kemerahan itu memukau para pengunjung dengan tekniknya. Ia membuat dua macam minuman.

Ditariknya tangan Kurama oleh si pemuda. Iris Itachi terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pemuda itu tampak mengecup pipi Kurama.

Ia tak yakin karena dari sudut ini, pandangannya tertutup wajah Kurama. Dimana si pemuda itu berada disisi lain wajahnya. Dan tampak tengah mencium pipi sang bartender.

Yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah ekspresi Kurama. Pria beriris merah itu menyeringai senang. Bahkan menepuk pundak pemuda yang tadi mengecupnya.

Tak sadar jemari panjang menggenggam erat pada gelas High Ball berisi Suffering Bastard miliknya. Sekuat tenaga ia memasang ekspresi tetap tenang.

Dalam sekali teguk, cairan berwarna jingga telah menghilang. Bercampur nyaman dalam perut. Ia menaruh gelasnya sedikit keras.

Tak sadar mendapat lirikan tajam dari Kurama.

"Master, aku pesan Bronx."

Senyuman tersungging dari bibir Itachi. Wajahnya terlihat biasa namun senyuman itu tampak ganjil.

Diambah lagi pria berambut hitam panjang itu memanggilnya 'Master'. Itu tak biasa. Hal ini membuat Kurama mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau baru saja menghabiskan gelas pertama dan mau memesan yang kedua?"

"Yang benar adalah ini gelas kedua dan aku mau memesan gelas ketiga."

"Sebelum kesini kau memesan minum pada Naruto? Apa yang kau pesan?"

"Chatham Artillery Punch."

Kurama hampir menggebrak meja atau melempar gelas ke wajah tampan Itachi. Astaga, jika saja ia tak ingat pengunjung tengah ramai, sudah ia lakukan tanpa berpikir ulang.

"Kau gila?! Dan kau masih ingin memesan Bronx?! Kau ingin perutmu meledak? Aku tak mau membopong dirimu yang mabuk, kau tahu."

Ah, mendengar suara itu yang berteriak kesal membuat Itachi nyaman. Meski berbicara kasar, Kurama sangat memperhatikannya. Kalimat itu menunjukkan bahwa bartender muda itu khawatir.

Pemuda Uchiha itu tahu, Kurama tak pernah memarahi pelanggannya. Berbicara sedikit kasar, tentu. Namun tak pernah memaki atau memarahinya.

Oh, kecuali pengunjung itu membuat pelanggan lain merasa tak nyaman, maka pemuda bermata merah itu akan mendepaknya seorang diri. Kurama merangkap sebagai bodyguard di bar ini.

Meski hanya secuil perhatian itu, Itachi merasa hubungan mereka lebih berkembang. Menandakan Kurama membuka diri padanya walau sedikit.

Hal ini membuat si sulung Uchiha merasa ia lebih istimewa dibandingkan pelanggan lainnya. Atau begitu menurutnya.

Seringaian dingin kini menggantikan senyuman tak biasa.

"Bukankah sudah menjadi kewajiban bartender untuk memberikan apapun yang dipesan oleh pelanggannya? Berikan saja Bronx pesananku, Master."

Iris merah sedikit membelalak. Nada, seringaian dan cara bicara itu bukanlah Itachi yang biasa. Ada apa dengan si keriput ini yang berubah dalam waktu singkat?

Tangan terkepal erat. Meski kesal, Kurama segera mengambil Gin, jus jeruk, ditambah sedikit Dry Vermouth dan Sweet Vermouth ke dalam botol shaker. Ia mengocoknya tak lama sebelum menuangnya ke dalam Cocktail Glass.

"Ada apa denganmu, keriput?"

Itachi segera meminum Bronx-nya. Menghabiskan hingga setengah. Tak lama kekehan keluar dari bibir tipis si sulung Uchiha.

"Master, kau harus menghormati pelangganmu. Bukankah tak sopan menghina pelanggan seperti itu?"

Tersentak sang bartender mendengarnya. Nada sarkas itu berbeda. Begitu dingin menusuk. Dirinya tak dapat membalas Itachi.

Lagi, Itachi segera menghabiskan minumannya. Denting gelas beradu pada meja bar. Tak lama ia berdiri.

"A-hei, Itachi."

Panggilannya tak digubris. Pria semampai itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Langkahnya sedikit goyah dan menabrak beberapa pengunjung tanpa berkata apapun.

Rasa heran terpatri jelas pada wajah Kurama. Itachi mulai sedikit mabuk. Namun ia tak tahu apa yang membuat pria bermarga Uchiha itu menjadi dingin.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Kurama pun berjalan mengitari meja bar.

"Hei bocah, aku keluar sebentar. Kau urus disini bersama Moegi."

"Eh? Tapi Kurama-senpai, malam ini sangat ramai. Aku tak bisa-"

"Biarkan Moegi membuat cocktail yang mudah atau menyediakan beer dan Wine. Aku segera kembali."

Melihat wajah serius seniornya membuat Konohamaru bungkam. Ia tetap melayani pelanggan meski matanya melirik sosok Kurama yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Sangat langka bagi Konohamaru melihat seniornya berekspresi serius. Ia tak berani menolak jika Kurama seperti itu.

Sebatang rokok terselip di antara bibir tipis. Menghisap asap yang mengandung nikotin berkadar rendah tersebut. Asap memenuhi rongga paru-parunya sebelum dihembuskan dari bibir dan hidung.

Iris kelam memandang nanar. Punggung lebar bersandar pada dinding. Tampak puntung rokok menyala terselip di antara jemari panjang. Sesekali menghisap filter kencang meresapi nikotin bersarang di antara organ napas. Otot menegang mulai tenang.

Itachi bukanlah perokok. Namun sesekali benda yang merusak organ tubuh itu membantu tubuhnya rileks. Nikotin yang terkandung dapat membuat pikirannya lebih fokus.

Pikirannya begitu kacau. Hampir saja ia tak dapat mengendalikan emosinya. Ia tahu kenapa, hanya tak menyangka semudah itu terusik.

Memori berulang. Memutar rekaman dalam ingatan bagai kaset rusak. Kurama begitu sulit digapainya, namun ada pria lain yang mudah menyentuh bartender itu.

Amarah dan sesal bercampur. Memporakporandakan hati dan pikirannya. Berkecamuk tak menentu membuatnya lelah.

Sekuat tenaga ia meluluhkan sang bartender muda, namun tak berbuah hasil. Segala bujuk rayu dan usaha dikerahkan hanya menyulut emosi Kurama.

Ia tak tahu akan merasakan hal ini. Berawal hanya tertarik dan bermaksud menggoda, kini ia terjebak oleh permainannya sendiri.

Itachi terkekeh geli. Pundaknya bergetar karena tawa. Abu rokok berjatuhan. Tak peduli mengenai celana atau sepatu mahalnya.

"Mungkinkah ini karma?"

Lirihan tak seorang pun mendengar. Ia merasa dirinya tengah dihukum Tuhan maupun Dewa. Perasaan ini dikirim dari sang pencipta, pikirnya.

Cemburu.

Perasaan berbahaya yang dapat menggerogoti jiwa. Jika terlalu kuat dapat membunuh atau dibunuh.

Sekilas ingin sekali Itachi memukul wajah pria yang berani mendekati Kurama. Bersyukur logikanya masih memimpin. Ia tak tahu akan bagaimana jika benar-benar dilakukan.

Jika sungguh terjadi, ia yakin bahwa dirinya telah dikutuk. Atau mungkin ia terkena karma karena tak pernah berhubungan serius dengan siapa pun.

Pertama kalinya Itachi hampir kehilangan kendali. Terdengar klise, ia pikir jatuh cinta hal mustahil baginya. Tapi lihat sekarang. Ia tampak bodoh.

Lagi ia menghisap rokok dengan kuat. Asap racun nikotin memenuhi rongga paru-paru. Begitu kuat rasa nikmat tak lagi dipedulikan penyakit yang akan datang jika terus dikonsumsi. Setengah batang tersisa dari puntungnya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau juga seorang perokok."

Suara itu hampir membuat Itachi tersedak asap rokoknya sendiri. Ia segera mengeluarkan asap rokok dari mulut dan hidungnya.

Iris obsidiannya memandang pada sosok sang bartender muda berambut jingga kemerahan itu. Kurama berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya bersandar pada dinding.

Ekspresi Kurama mengerut. Heran melihat sosok Itachi sekarang. Perlahan ia mendekat. Hal ini sempat membuat Itachi tegang.

"Berikan satu padaku."

Tubuh tegap si sulung Uchiha mulai tenang. Ia mengambil bungkus rokok dan menyodorkan pada Kurama.

Pemuda bermarga Kyuubi itu mengambil sebatang lalu membawanya pada bibir. Tak sadar sepasang mata hitam memandang lapar dalam diam.

Ia kembali memasukkan bungkus rokok ke dalam celana bahan berwarna abu-abu. Tangan kanan alabaster kembali menghisap rokok.

Itachi terpaku, tatkala Kurama mendekatkan wajahnya. Sebatang rokok terselip di antara bibir sang bartender. Menempelkan ujungnya pada bara api dari rokok Itachi.

Iris hitam fokus memandang wajah tegas pemuda bermarga Kyuubi tersebut. Kelopak mata setengah terpejam. Jari telunjuk dan tengah mengapit rokok di depan bibir. Menghisap perlahan agar bara api membakar rokoknya.

Terdengar suara Kurama menghisap puntung rokok menyala. Membawa asap rokok memenuhi rongga napas. Lalu menghembuskan dengan nikmat.

Sedetik pun Itachi tak melepas pandangannya. Sosok di depannya ini benar-benar kutukan bagi pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Namun indah.

"Fuuh... Rokok apa ini? Tak terasa sama sekali. Untuk apa menghisap rokok dengan kadar rendah? Dan lagi merek murahan. Aku tak menyangka Vice President dari Uchiha.Corp akan merokok barang murah."

Itachi mendengus. Sebelum akhirnya ia terkekeh kecil. Mengeluarkan asap rokok dari celah bibir sebelum membalas.

"Aku memang bukan perokok aktif. Hanya sesekali menghisapnya untuk membuat pikiran fokus. Soal merek, aku tak peduli. Selama itu terasa cukup nikmat bagiku."

Kali ini dengusan terdengar dari Kurama. Keduanya kembali menghisap batang tembakau berisi nikotin itu. Tak ada yang buka suara.

Mereka saling menikmati rokok yang tengah dihisap. Sayangnya tak ada yang merasa tenang. Tak seorang pun di antara keduanya tahu, bahwa hati mereka berkecamuk dengan irama yang sama.

Memantapkan hati, Kurama berhasil buka suara lebih dulu.

"Ada apa denganmu? Sikapmu berubah terlalu tiba-tiba. Tak biasanya."

Tak biasanya?

Sialan sekali Kyuu-chan ini, pikir Itachi. Memangnya karena siapa ia begini? Oh, tentu saja ia tak akan mengatakan hal itu dengan lantang. Memberitahu alasannya hanya membuat Itachi semakin tampak bodoh.

Pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut tak menjawab. Ia terus menghisap batang nikotin itu. Pandangannya menerawang. Ekspresi dibuat sepasif mungkin.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kalau ada masalah, katakanlah. Aneh rasanya melihatmu begini."

Iris hitam hanya melirik pada Kurama. Ia tak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya tak mau.

Itachi tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ada rasa senang karena pemuda ini kini memperhatikannya. Tapi, haruskah ia bersikap dingin lebih dulu hanya untuk ini? Kenapa baru sekarang?

Berbulan-bulan ia mencoba mendekatinya, hanya ada emosi dan amarah yang diberikan. Namun ketika ia mencoba menghindar, justru sang mangsa mendekatinya. Apa yang diinginkan Kurama sebenarnya?

"Kau sendiri, kenapa peduli padaku saat ini? Tak biasanya."

"Apa kau bilang? Aku ini khawa-kkhh..."

Kurama langsung bungkam. Pemuda dengan rambut gradasi jingga kemerahan itu membuang muka. Tak ingin memperlihatkan ekspresinya.

"Tu-tugas bartender adalah membuat perasaan pelanggannya menjadi lebih baik. Mood-mu yang jelek itu hanya merusak reputasiku sebagai seorang bartender. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

Reputasi bartender.

Kepalan tangan mengerat di samping tubuh. Iris hitam menyipit tajam pada apapun di depannya.

Tentu saja. Reputasinya sangat diprioritaskan. Itu adalah pekerjaannya sebagai seorang bartender. Tugasnya, tapi bukan kemauan Kurama sendiri.

Pemuda di samping Itachi ini hanya menjalankan tugas. Membuat suasana hatinya membaik adalah sebuah tugas. Sosoknya tak lebih dari itu bagi Kurama.

Segera si Uchiha sulung memadamkan rokok yang hampir habis pada asbak tinggi. Ia segera berlalu. Membuat Kurama sedikit terperanjat.

Sosok jangkung itu berjalan menjauh darinya. Ia membuang rokoknya, lalu tanpa pikir panjang tangan Kurama menarik pundak Itachi.

"Hei, kenapa kau-"

Lagi, sang bartender muda tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia terpaku pada pandangan dingin yang diberikan Itachi.

Bola mata hitam sekelam malam menyorot tajam. Penuh gejolak amarah. Pertama kalinya Kurama mendapat pandangan itu dari si pemuda Uchiha.

Tubuhnya membeku di tempat. Pandangan itu membuat sekelebat rasa tak nyaman dalam tubuhnya. Sempat gentar, namun penuh keberanian Kurama buka suara.

"Itachi, a-ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau memandangku begitu?"

Ekspresi si Uchiha masihlah tetap dingin. Ia berdecak sebal. Membuat Kurama sedikit terperanjat. Tak pernah ia lihat Itachi bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"Tak usah kau pedulikan aku. Lebih baik kau kembali pada pelangganmu. Atau bercinta saja dengan kekasihmu."

"Hey, bicara apa kau? Kekasih apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura peduli. Aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Iris merah membulat tak percaya. Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara begitu?

Itachi marah? Padanya? Pertama kalinya ia melihat. Namun tak mengerti mengapa.

Kurama pun jadi kesal.

"Hey, Itachi, kau mabuk? Kenapa kau jadi lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan biasanya? Dan kenapa kau marah-marah padaku? Kau ini-hmphh"

Kalimatnya kembali terputus. Namun kali ini bukan dengan sengaja dilakukan oleh Kurama sendiri, tapi oleh Itachi.

Iris merah membulat sempurna karena terkejut. Bibirnya dibungkam oleh sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat. Ia bisa melihat wajah tampan Itachi sangat dekat.

Mungkin Kurama bukan orang pintar, tapi juga ia tidak bodoh. Hanya saja kinerja otaknya berhenti. Tak dapat menangkap apa yang tengah terjadi.

Yang ia tahu tubuhnya tak dapat digerakkan. Sepasang tangan putih nan dingin merengkuhnya, namun sentuhan pada kulitnya begitu panas. Aroma alkohol memenuhi indera penciuman dan lidahnya.

Perasaan ini begitu asing bagi Kurama. Tapi ia tidak membencinya.

Bibir tipis yang menciumnya tidak lembut. Sedikit kasar. Sayangnya membuat tubuhnya begitu lemas hampir tak berdaya.

Terbawa oleh dorongan, Kurama mundur hingga menabrak dinding. Tak sedetik pun Itachi melepaskan ciumannya.

Lidah basah asing menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Kurama. Mengaduk, membelai penuh goda tanpa rasa lembut. Rasa manis dan alkohol bercampur saliva membuat mabuk.

Pertama kalinya Kurama merasakan ciuman seperti ini. Begitu nikmat. Ia ingin lebih.

Namun rasa nikmat itu terenggut darinya. Punggungnya berbenturan dinding dengan kasar. Ia hampir meringis, namun rasa nikmat ciuman itu masih terasa.

Ibu jari putih mengusap pelan pada bibir bawah sang bartender. Iris hitam memandang tajam.

Itachi memperhatikan seksama ekspresi pemuda bermarga Kyuubi tersebut. Pandangan tak fokus, bibir basah akan saliva terbuka mengundang, deru nafas membahana, serta warna merah menyapu pipinya. Kurama masih terbuai. Pemuda itu menikmatinya.

Wajah itu begitu menggoda. Ingin rasanya Itachi memeluk dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka di atas ranjang. Pergi dari sini hanya berdua. Namun ingatan akan ekspresi Kurama yang dikecup oleh pemuda lain kembali membayangi.

Kedua tangan meremas pundak pemuda bermata merah itu dengan kuat. Si Uchiha kembali memasang ekspresi penuh amarah.

"Kalau kau bisa berekspresi seperti itu, kenapa kau tetap menolakku?"

Hanya bisu yang didapat Itachi. Kedua iris mereka saling bertemu. Kompak, kedua mata berbeda warna itu berpandangan penuh sorot tanda tanya.

Keduanya tak mengerti. Hanya ada kata 'kenapa?' dalam benak mereka. Pertanyaan tidak terjawab karena tak terucap lantang.

Menyerah. Pemuda berambut hitam panjang berlalu meninggalkan Kurama yang masih betah menempel pada dinding. Membuat iris merah terbelalak dan sadar.

"Kenapa, kau bilang?"

Suara serak namun lirih terdengar. Membuat langkah Itachi terhenti karenanya.

Tubuh Kurama bergetar. Mencoba menahan amarah yang siap keluar.

"Aku yang seharusnya berkata begitu, dasar berengsek!!!"

Tanpa pikir panjang sang bartender muda itu menyerang Itachi. Ia segera melancarkan sebuah tendangan tepat ke arah tubuh targetnya.

Terlalu terkejut dan bereaksi lambat, Itachi terkena tendangan tepat pada lengan kiri atas tanpa sempat mempertahankan diri. Alhasil tubuhnya berbenturan keras dengan dinding. Menghasilkan bunyi pilu bagi siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu meredam teriakan sakit dengan menggemeretakkan giginya kuat. Hanya geraman yang berhasil keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Keduanya terengah. Yang satu menahan sakit dan satunya menahan emosi membuncah. Yang terdengar hanyalah erangan dan deru nafas cepat.

"Kenapa... kau menciumku jika kau tidak serius? Berhenti membuatku bingung..."

Kurama mengucapkan dengan lirih. Poni panjangnya menutup sebagian wajah sang bartender. Dan berlalu kembali ke dalam bar tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

Hening melanda. Itachi tak dapat mendengar apapun. Hanya ada gema suara Kurama dalam kepalanya.

Ia terkekeh pelan.

Tak serius? Dirinya? Ia sangat serius menjadikan Kurama sebagai miliknya. Hampir satu tahun itu bukan waktu yang singkat. Karena tak pernah ia mengejar seseorang hingga seperti ini.

Dirinya membuat bingung Kurama? Kalimat yang seharusnya ditujukan kepada si bartender itu sendiri. Sikap Kurama-lah yang selalu membuatnya bingung. Pemuda itu selalu menolaknya, namun akan mendekatinya ketika ia sedikit menjauh.

Sial. Ia tidak menyangka jatuh cinta bisa menyebalkan seperti ini. Pertama kali bagi si sulung Uchiha merasakannya. Ia seorang jenius, tapi permasalahan ini bukan hal yang mudah diselesaikan bagi seorang Uchiha Itachi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Kalimat lirih yang diucapkan tak seorang pun mendengar. Pertama kalinya Itachi merasa sangat payah karena tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

Continue

Alohaaaa... cieee yg nungguin chap 2... /plak

Sorry chap ini lebih fokus ke ItaKyuu... slh 1 OTP fave ku di Naruto...

Chap dpn bakal SasuNaru lagi kok...

Sorry lama bgt update nya gegara byk kerjaan...

Btw gambar ItaKyuu kissing dibikin di hp pake IbisPaint X... krn lg males ngewarnain jd alakadarnya aja yaa...

Sengaja gmbr cuma mau nunjukin sedikit wujudnya Kurama...

Sekali lagi, bagi pembaca dibawah umur 21 tahun dimohon untuk tidak mencoba minuman beralkohol dan merokok. Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka.

Thanks for reading, vomment, and support...


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan belaka dan bukan untuk menjatuhkan karakter Masashi Kishimoto maupun untuk dikomersilkan.

Isi cerita berhubungan dengan konten dewasa. Dimohon bagi pembaca yang belum cukup umur atau dibawah 21 tahun tidak mencoba adegan apapun yang ada di dalam cerita.

Minuman keras dan merokok tidak baik bagi kesehatan anda. Sayangi tubuhmu.

Jenius. Kata itu sudah melekat pada keluarga Uchiha. Terutama keluarganya yang memimpin Uchiha.Corp saat ini. Tak terkecuali Sasuke.

Tapi, kini ia harus mengakui bahwa dirinya juga bodoh. Pria berumur 24 tahun ini menyadari bahwa sosoknya yang selalu dielu-elukan jenius pun memiliki kebodohan. Oh, ia tidak akan mengakuinya secara publik tentu saja.

Uchiha Sasuke, merasa bodoh karena telah jatuh cinta pada seorang bartender dengan selisih umur 10 tahun lebih tua darinya. Ini bukan karena jenjang umur mereka, namun pria berkulit putih dengan warna rambut dan beriris kelam ini memang menyukai pria yang jauh lebih tua. Dan karena cinta membuat seseorang menjadi dan tampak bodoh.

Sejak saat itu, ia harus mengeluarkan banyak uang lebih. Tak hanya karena kunjungannya ke _bar_ , tetapi juga menyewa mata-mata untuk menguntit keseharian si pria pirang menawan. Ia tak ingin disebut _stalker_ walau pun tindakannya membuktikan hal itu.

" _Ara_ , Sasuke? Kau juga menghabiskan waktu di _gym_ ini?"

Senyuman menawan dilontarkan sambil berlari di atas _treadmill_.

"Hanya sesekali saat aku ada waktu luang saja."

Oh ya, hampir setiap hari antara Senin hingga Kamis Naruto akan menghabiskan waktu paginya di gym terdekat. Membuat Sasuke rela ikut membakar lemak disana hanya untuk bertemu dan menarik perhatian sang bartender. Meski terkadang berbenturan dengan jam kerjanya.

Dan tampaknya akan menjadi kegiatan rutin bagi si bungsu Uchiha. Setidaknya seminggu sekali ia akan pergi ke gym itu. Karena jujur saja, mengonsumsi alkohol setiap hari membuat otot perutnya mengendur. Ia tak ingin menjadi pekerja kantoran dengan perut buncit. Daya tariknya bisa menurun.

Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa pria yang berada diumur tigapuluhan itu lebih lemah dibandingkan yang berumur duapuluhan? Sasuke-lah yang berpikir begitu.

Pemuda _raven_ itu tak percaya bahwa tubuh berkulit _tan_ yang tampak ramping itu sanggup menghabisi pria-pria sangar nan kekar dengan banyak tato ditubuhnya. Ya, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Sasuke melihat bagaimana Naruto menghajar sekumpulan pria seram seperti _yakuza_ dengan mudahnya. Enam orang yakuza terkapar di bawah beralaskan aspal.

Rencananya untuk unjuk gigi di depan Naruto gagal. Setelah itu ia menjadwalkan diri untuk menambah waktu olahraganya di gym lebih banyak. Ia tidak ingin menjadi _mashed potatoes_ di tangan si pirang suatu hari.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku tak melihat _Itachi-kun_. Bagaimana kabarnya?"

Alis Sasuke berkerut. Kenapa juga Naruto harus bertanya soal kakak bodohnya?

Sejak dirinya dibawa oleh si kakak, Itachi, ke Myoboku Bar milik bartender pirang itu, hampir setiap hari ia datang ke sana. Meski kini Sasuke hanya sendiri.

Ya, kini Itachi lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dan tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya. Yang ia tahu, tampaknya sang kakak tengah bertengkar dengan orang bernama Kurama itu. Sasuke tak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Fokusnya saat ini hanyalah Naruto.

Kini ia merasa dirinya cukup dekat dengan pria dewasa pemilik Myoboku Bar itu. Mereka selalu berbincang panjang lebar tiap kali Sasuke datang. Dan dirinya pun mengetahui banyak hal akan latar belakang Naruto.

"Aku yatim piatu sejak lahir dan dibesarkan di panti asuhan. Namun beranjak remaja aku harus meninggalkan tempat itu. Hingga aku bertemu dengan pemilik Myoboku Bar sebelumnya, bernama Jiraiya. Ia berbaik hati untuk menyekolahkanku. Dan di sinilah aku sekarang untuk membalas budinya."

Pria bermata sebiru langit itu memperlihatkan cengirannya yang khas. Tampak raut bahagia terpancar di sana. Dan sangat indah di mata Sasuke.

Pemilik sebelumnya telah meninggal karena sakit dan usianya yang sudah lanjut, untuk mengenang jasa Jiraiya itu, Naruto pun mulai belajar _bartending_. Sampai akhirnya ia berhasil meneruskan usaha bar ini hingga terkenal tak hanya di wilayah Roppongi bahkan wisatawan mancanegara pun datang ke tempatnya.

Karenanya kini Naruto memiliki beberapa bartender lain sebagai asisten dan pelayan. Kepopuleran bar miliknya tak kalah dengan bar Roppongi lain di lokasi strategis. Karena yang disuguhkannya adalah kenyamanan, servis dan rasa nikmat dari minuman buatan mereka.

Hal inilah yang menjadi awal di mana Sasuke salah paham akan perlakuan si pirang padanya. Sikap Naruto yang tampak begitu perhatian padanya membuat ia merasa diperlakukan berbeda. Tapi kenyataan berbeda dari apa yang dilihatnya.

Tak pernah ia duga seorang yang ramah seperti Naruto mengecup seorang pria lain di depan pelanggannya. Jika saja Sasuke tak dapat menjaga imej, sudah dipastikan bola matanya melompat dari rongganya.

Tak hanya sampai situ, tampak Naruto yang menyeringai tak biasa pada pria yang telah dikecupnya. Bartender pirang itu tampak lebih santai dengan si pria.

Siapa sebenarnya pria berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato segitiga merah di pipinya itu? Yang pasti si bungsu Uchiha ini tak suka dengan hal itu.

"Aku tak menyangka kau berani mengecup seorang pria di depan banyak orang begini, _Naruto-san_."

"Mengecup? Hei, tu-"

"Kiba."

Suara serak Naruto menghentikan kalimat si pria yang ternyata bernama Kiba. Sebelah tangan tan miliknya terangkat di depan wajah Kiba yang kini memasang ekspresi kesal.

Sebuah seringaian terpampang jelas di bibir si pirang. Iris birunya terfokus pada sosok pemuda Uchiha yang tengah menikmati Bloody Mary yang dipesannya.

"Ara, Sasuke, ada masalah dengan itu?"

Terdengar decakan dari Kiba dan juga Sasuke secara bersamaan. Iris obsidian si bungsu Uchiha memandang aneh pada Kiba. Tampak pria berambut jabrik coklat itu menghela napas berat sambil membenamkan wajahnya di telapak tangan.

"Rupanya kau memiliki kekasih?"

"Siapa yang-"

"Aku dan Kiba sudah saling mengenal sangat lama. Tentu saja kami sangat dekat."

Lagi Naruto memotong Kiba yang baru saja membuka suara. Senyuman ramah masih betah menghiasi bibir si pirang.

Melihat sikap keduanya yang tidak sinkron itu membuat Sasuke curiga. Kiba tampak semakin frustasi.

Lalu dengan tiba-tiba pria dengan tato di pipinya itu bangkit. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang yang ditaruh di meja bar. Kini berganti Naruto yang menghela napas sambil memasang wajah bosan dan bergumam lirih.

"Aku tidak ingin terlibat _affair_ denganmu, Naruto," geram Kiba. Lalu pria itu menghadap Sasuke. "Dengar, aku hanya temannya, tak lebih. Dan mengenai 'kecupan' yang kau lihat tadi, itu tidak benar. Karena dia sedang mengancamku dengan berbisik di telingaku. Jadi, jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, katakan langsung saja. Karena aku sudah memiliki ISTRI."

Kiba menekankan kalimatnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah cincin emas terpasang di jari manis. Ekspresi terkejut sempat hadir di wajah pasif Sasuke.

Apa mungkin Naruto mengincar pria yang sudah menikah? Tapi rasanya tidak sesuai dengan yang Kiba lontarkan barusan. Mungkin keduanya memang hanya sekedar teman lama dan tak lebih.

"Kau memang menyebalkan, Kiba," dengus Naruto.

"Bisakah kau berhenti melibatkanku setiap kau ingin menjauhi seseorang? Jika bukan karena permintaan istriku Hinata, aku tidak mau terus mengawasimu seperti ini, kautahu? Sudahlah, aku pergi."

Lalu Kiba pun pergi dari sana. Kini hanya tersisa Naruto, Sasuke dan beberapa pelanggan lain. Tampak keheningan melanda meski alunan _jazz_ hanya menjadi latar musik mereka.

Sasuke berkutat dengan semua informasi yang baru didapatnya. Jadi, Naruto menyadari perasaannya pada si pirang? Tapi ada hal yang membuatnya kesal.

"Jadi, kau sudah mengetahui niatku padamu?"

Sasuke memandang lekat pada sosok si bartender pirang yang tengah membereskan botol minuman. Pria berumur tiga puluhan itu menatap tenang si pemuda Uchiha, lalu tersenyum.

Sekuat tenaga Sasuke agar tidak menggebrak meja dengan kepalan tangannya. Senyum Naruto itu sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan.

Ia mengerti jika perasaan seseorang tidak bisa dipaksakan. Hanya saja ...

"Kalau kau memang tidak menyukaiku, tidak perlu menggunakan cara licik seperti ini. Kau bisa mengatakannya."

Terdengar desahan napas dari sang bartender. Membuat tubuh Sasuke sempat menegang saat mendengarnya. Kini iris _azure_ Naruto memandang lurus tepat pada salah satu pewaris Uchiha itu.

"Kalau pun aku berterus terang padamu, apa kau akan mundur teratur?"

Alis hitam itu berkerut tajam.

"Tidak sampai kau memberi alasan yang membuatku yakin agar tidak mengejarmu lagi."

Kini si pirang mendengus pelan sambil tersenyum. Seolah mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menduga kalimat yang akan diucapkan Sasuke. Membuat pemuda berambut raven itu sedikit kesal dengan respon yang diberikan Naruto.

"Anak muda zaman sekarang memang sangat keras kepala, ya? Meski aku sudah menduganya."

Sekuat tenaga ekspresi pasif tetap dipertahankan si bungsu Uchiha. Meski pandangannya berkata lain, iris hitam itu tetap fokus pada sosok bartender pirang. Memandang tajam dengan emosi bercampur.

Ia benar-benar kesal pada Naruto karena menganggapnya seperti anak kecil. _Dammit_ , ia sudah dewasa. Walau bartender ini umurnya jauh lebih dewasa, bukan berarti dia bisa memperlakukan Sasuke seperti bocah lima tahun.

Baiklah, akan ia tunjukkan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah pria dewasa.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?"

Si pemilik iris biru itu menyipitkan matanya. Tampak tidak mengerti alasan Sasuke yang mengatakan hal itu namun juga penasaran.

"Bertaruh?"

"Ya, jika aku kalah, aku akan menjauhimu. Untuk tantangannya seperti apa, kuserahkan padamu."

Naruto bergumam sesaat seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak serius dengan mata yang terpejam dan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan. Bahkan sosok Naruto yang tengah berpikir seperti itu saja tampak menarik dimata Sasuke.

 _Tch_ , _kenapa ekspresinya bisa menggemaskan begitu? Demi Tuhan, dia pria berumur tiga puluhan. Seharusnya pesona seperti itu adalah dosa._

Ekspresi pasif tetap dipertahankan si pemuda tampan. Sekuat tenaga ia tidak membenamkan wajahnya di telapak tangan dan menghela napas. Ah, sial sekali dirinya.

Kini terlihat si bartender pirang yang menganggukan kepala. Sepertinya telah mengambil keputusan.

"Baik, kuterima tantanganmu, Sasuke. Kalau kau bisa menghabiskan _Shots Drink_ yang kubuat, maka kau menang. Kita lihat seberapa sanggup kau menghabiskannya."

Seringaian percaya diri tersungging jelas di wajah tegas pemilik Myoboku Bar itu. Sayangnya seringaian itu dibalas dengan intensitas yang sama dari Sasuke.

Oh, ia tak akan kalah pada alkohol. Ditambah demi mendapatkan si pirang ini, motivasinya semakin terpacu.

Tapi mereka tahu bahwa lawannya tak dapat diremehkan begitu saja. Hanya saja tantangan ini membuat keduanya tampak bersemangat.

Dengan cekatan sang bartender pirang mengambil sepuluh _Shot Glass_ yang dijajarkan rapi tepat di depan Sasuke. Lalu kedua tangan berkulit tan itu memegang botol alkohol bertuliskan Tequila dan Rum.

Si bungsu Uchiha tersebut hampir saja menelan salivanya. Bukan karena dirinya bernafsu untuk meminum alkohol itu, melainkan ia mencoba menelan rasa khawatirnya.

Dua jenis minuman ini adalah jenis yang memiliki kadar alkohol tinggi yakni sekitar 40% ABV (Alcohol by Volume). Yang artinya mengandung alkohol murni hingga 40%. Karenanya jenis ini disebut sebagai _Alcoholic Spirits_.

Berbeda dengan minuman berjenis _beer_ yang hanya memiliki kandungan alkohol berkisar antara 2% ABV atau segelas Wine yang mengandung 11% ABV. Tentunya dengan kandungan alkohol setinggi itu akan membuat peminumnya mudah mabuk.

Biasanya alkohol jenis _Spirits_ ini selalu disajikan dan dicampur dengan minuman berjenis non-alkohol. Campuran ini akan menyembunyikan rasa dari alkohol tersebut sehingga mudah untuk diminum.

Iris hitamnya memperhatikan bagaimana sang bartender pirang mengisi Tequila hingga setengahnya di masing-masing gelas menggunakan gelas takar atau disebut _jigger_. Berikutnya menuangkan Rum dengan takaran yang sama hingga ke sepuluh gelas tersebut mendekati penuh.

Naruto membereskan botol-botol minumannya sambil tersenyum manis. Kali ini Sasuke merasa bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Horny Bull Shots Drink. Kalau kau bisa menghabiskan semua ini, maka kau akan menang, Sasuke. Apa kau sanggup menerima tantangan ini?"

 _Wow_ , Sasuke akui, tantangan ini cukup menyeramkan. Meski dirinya sulit mabuk, bukan berarti ia pernah menenggak alkohol berjenis Spirits ini dalam jumlah banyak.

Ia memang cukup sering meminum Whiskey yang juga memiliki ABV sama tinggi seperti Tequila atau Rum. Tapi ia meminumnya perlahan dan tidak menenggak secara langsung ditambah lagi jumlahnya tidak banyak. Kali ini saja Sasuke merasa sedikit ragu akan kemenangannya.

Naruto tidak main-main dengan tantangannya. Pria pirang itu bermaksud menyingkirkan Sasuke tanpa ampun.

"Ara, Sasuke, kenapa kau diam? Kalau kau ingin mundur, aku tidak akan menertawakanmu, sungguh. Dan aku akan menganggap pembicaraan dan tantangan malam ini tidak pernah ada. Lalu kau bisa melupakan niatmu itu. Bagaimana?"

Oh, ingin sekali Uchiha muda ini menghapus cengiran mengejek itu dengan kepalan tangannya atau dengan bibirnya. Pilihan manapun akan menggiringnya cepat ke rumah sakit terdekat. Ia belum siap menghadapi si pirang dengan kekerasan, terima kasih.

Seringaian tampak jelas di bibir tipis si pria muda. Matanya menyorot tajam penuh keyakinan tepat pada pemilik manik biru. Menerobos ke dalam menggetarkan hati sang bartender. Membuat napasnya tercekat dan memutus oksigen menuju paru-paru.

"Lebih baik kau bersiap akan kemenanganku, Naruto. Persiapkan hati dan tubuhmu."

Pertama kali Sasuke memanggil namanya tanpa tambahan '-san'.

Heh, benar dugaannya, tuan muda bungsu Uchiha ini mengincar tubuhnya untuk kenikmatan seksual. Bukan hanya sekali ini seseorang mengincar dirinya untuk hubungan intim di atas ranjang. Meski banyak wanita dari berbagai umur bahkan pria sepantaran dirinya atau lebih tua, namun Naruto tak pernah didekati oleh pria muda.

Sang bartender memperhatikan bagaimana pria yang umurnya terpaut 10 tahun lebih muda itu menenggak Horny Bull Shots Drink dengan cepat. Hingga gelas ke lima, tampak ekspresi Sasuke yang tetap pasif. Namun pria muda Uchiha itu mulai membuka kancing kemeja dan menggulung lengannya. Tampaknya efek alkohol mulai berdampak.

Mayoritas orang-orang hanya sanggup meminumnya antara lima hingga tujuh gelas. Dan meski hanya meminum lima gelas, efeknya akan segera bereaksi. Dan secara cepat kesadaran akan memudar.

Gelas ke tujuh, sebulir keringat mengalir dari pelipis Sasuke. Pria muda itu menghela napas. Iris matanya masih terlihat fokus. Tapi kulit putihnya mulai memerah.

Sedikitnya Naruto mulai merasa khawatir. Selain cemas karena kemungkinan Sasuke akan menang atau kondisi si raven setelahnya. Ia yakin pria ini akan mabuk berat.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Kau tampak cemas. Takut akan kekalahanmu?"

Naruto tersentak. Ia bisa melihat seringaian terpatri jelas pada wajah tampan pemuda Uchiha itu. Seolah meyakinkan dirinya akan kalah dari tantangan ini.

Sang bartender menegakkan posisi tubuhnya agar tampak lebih percaya diri. Ia melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Katakan itu setelah kau menghabiskan gelas terakhir, Sasuke. Kalau kau ingin berhenti, ini saatnya. Tak perlu kau paksakan."

Kekehan geli terdengar. Sasuke tertawa. Baru sekali ini Naruto melihat pemuda itu tertawa lepas. Mungkinkah karena efek alkohol?

 **Tak**. Suara Shot Glass ke delapan yang kosong berbenturan dengan meja bar stool. Pemilik marga Uchiha itu mengangkat tangan dan menyisir poninya ke belakang. Surai-surai hitam berjatuhan halus membingkai wajah tampannya.

"Tak perlu menggertak, Naruto. Sebaliknya, persiapkan hati dan tubuhmu mulai sekarang. Aku bisa melihat rasa cemasmu akan kekalahan yang kau tanggung sebentar lagi."

Nada suara tak bergetar sedikit pun, sorot mata kian menusuk, membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Menghantarkan getaran menyusup di setiap pori-pori tubuh. Tanpa melepas kontak mata, gelas ke sembilan telah habis diminum.

Isi hatinya bercampur. Tak disangka tantangannya hampir diselesaikan oleh Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin kalah tentu saja, namun Naruto merasa ada perasaan lain yang ikut mendominasi dalam hatinya.

Harapan.

Dengan kasar gelas terakhir dibenturkan pada meja bar. Iris hitam bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata putih yang setengah terpejam. Desahan napas keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Iris biru memandang kehabisan kata-kata. Tak menyangka pemuda di depannya sanggup menghabisi Horny Bull Shots Drink buatannya. Toleransi tubuh Sasuke terhadap alkohol benar-benar harus diacungi jempol.

Ia pikir, dengan menyajikan sepuluh shot drink, pemuda itu tak akan sanggup menghabiskannya dan tumbang sebelum gelas terakhir. Perkiraannya salah besar. Ia meremehkan lawan yang salah.

Kembali kekehan geli terdengar dari si bungsu Uchiha. Meski raut wajah tampak sayu dengan beberapa bulir keringat yang mengalir, namun iris obsidian itu memandang intens pada sang bartender pirang. Seringaian kemenangan diberikan seolah mengejek.

Meski kesal, Naruto mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia yang sudah memberikan tantangan ini, dan ia bukan seorang pengecut. Ekspresi tak senang tetap terpasang oleh si pemilik iris azure.

"Baiklah, kau menang, Sasuke. Aku tak akan kabur dan menerima kekalahanku. Apa maumu?"

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja bar dan perlahan bersandar di sana.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Aku menginginkan hati dan tubuhmu."

Alis pirang bertaut. Tak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Ia merasa otak pemuda ini sedang kacau karena alkohol yang mulai merusak kesadarannya.

"Kalau kau ingin melakukan seks denganku, baiklah. Hanya sekali saja kurasa tak masa-"

 **Brak**. Sasuke memukul meja keras. Membuat semua pengunjung yang ada di sana terlonjak kaget dan membungkam kalimat Naruto.

"Seks? Hanya sekali? Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir ... aku hanya mau melakukan _one night stand_ denganmu? Jangan bercanda!"

Pemuda jangkung itu berdiri penuh emosi. Kursi yang didudukinya jatuh karena tersentak. Namun kakinya tak dapat menopang tubuh dengan baik. Membuatnya hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Sekuat tenaga Sasuke mencengkeram meja bar agar ia tak jatuh dengan memalukan.

Meski tubuhnya sedikit gemetar karena alkohol yang mulai mempengaruhi, iris hitamnya menyorot tajam pada si bartender. Kesadarannya yang kian menipis berusaha mengendalikan pikirannya. Jika ia berserah diri pada alkohol, Sasuke bisa kehilangan ketenangannya.

Tangan putih mencengkeram kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Naruto dengan kasar. Menariknya hingga kedua wajah mereka begitu dekat. Aroma alkohol tercium oleh keduanya.

Sayang Sasuke sudah tidak dapat mengendalikan tindakannya lagi. Hanya emosi yang menggerakkan pikiran dan tubuhnya.

"Aku tak tahu kau berpikiran sempit, Naruto. Kau pikir aku serendah itu hanya menginginkan tubuhmu, _huh_? Jika hanya seks, aku bisa mendapatkannya dari siapa pun."

Oh, bermulut besar juga rupanya si bungsu Uchiha ini saat mabuk. Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Jika memang Sasuke bisa mendapatkannya dari siapa pun, untuk apa susah payah mengincar dirinya?

"Apa kau tak mendengar apa yang kukatakan tadi? Aku ingin hati dan tubuhmu. Aku ingin membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku dan menjadi kekasihku. Apa begitu saja kau tak mengerti, **_Dobe_**?"

Pemilik iris biru membelalakan matanya. Terlalu terkejut akan penuturan si pemuda raven di depannya. Saat ini ia kesulitan mencerna apa yang dimaksud oleh tuan muda Uchiha ini.

Membuatnya jatuh cinta? Menjadi kekasihnya? Sasuke pasti sangat-sangat mabuk. Ia tahu itu. Dan orang mabuk selalu jujur dengan apa yang ada dalam hati dan pikirannya.

Belum dapat bereaksi, Naruto kembali dikejutkan oleh tindakan Sasuke. Sepasang bibir tipis menciumnya paksa. Lidah basah menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulut si pirang. Menjelajahi tiap isinya dengan tidak lembut.

Ciuman ini begitu nikmat hingga kesadaran Naruto memudar perlahan. Membuat seluruh tubuhnya merasakan getaran aneh yang telah hilang darinya bertahun-tahun silam. Seharusnya ia menolak, bukan menikmatinya sambil memejamkan mata. Ia masih memiliki pelanggan yang harus dilayani.

 _Tunggu, pelanggan?_

"Lepaskan aku, dasar _Teme_!!!"

Sekuat tenaga Naruto mendorong sosok pemuda yang tadi menciumnya. Tak sadar akan kekuatannya hingga membuat Sasuke jatuh tergeletak di atas lantai tak sadarkan diri setelah membentur kursi.

Semua pelanggan yang ada di sana terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi lebih lanjut. Setelah mendapat tontonan gratis perseteruan seru dari keduanya, ditambah adegan ciuman panas, kini mereka hanya bisa menahan napas melihat si pemuda raven jatuh terkapar oleh sang bartender.

Sementara itu Naruto masih mencoba mengatur napasnya yang terengah dan irama jantungnya yang meningkat. Masih terasa jelas bekas ciuman tadi di bibirnya. Tubuhnya pun masih mengingat jelas rasa gemetar yang dulu pernah ada.

Tak hanya membuyarkan kesadarannya tapi juga memberi gejolak ekstasi ke seluruh tubuh. Membuat seluruh darah berpusat pada satu titik. Perasaan ini, dulu sekali ia pernah merasakannya.

 _Tidak mungkin._

Ia ingin menolak menerima kenyataan, tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Naruto ingin mencoba kembali mabuk dalam perasaan ini. Kali ini bartender pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ada rasa takut mulai menghampiri.

Tidak. Ia tahu jawaban seperti apa ketika dirinya mencoba berharap. Ini bodoh. Seharusnya ia tak mencoba bermain-main dengan pemuda Uchiha ini. Ia sadar sejak dulu bagaimana pesona seorang Uchiha dapat membuat orang lain bertekuk lutut. Naruto pikir hal itu tak akan mempengaruhinya, tapi ternyata ia pun tak kebal.

Bartender dewasa itu masih menatap takut pada sosok si bungsu Uchiha yang tak juga bangun dari lantai. Ia mulai khawatir. Apakah Sasuke pingsan karena terbentur ataukah karena mabuk?

"Ma-Master, bukankah seharusnya kau memeriksa pria itu? Sepertinya ia tak sadarkan diri."

Salah satu pelanggan mencoba menyadarkan Naruto dari transnya. Si pirang mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Aku bisa melihat itu."

Naruto menarik napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan sebelum ia berjalan mendekati korbannya. Meski Sasuke yang bertindak tidak senonoh padanya lebih dulu, namun pemuda itu sendiri yang menjadi korban. Yah, tidak sepenuhnya salah Naruto juga.

Ia memeriksa kondisi Sasuke yang terkapar tak berdaya di lantai. Pemuda Uchiha itu masih bernapas. Tak ada luka yang berarti. Sepertinya kepala si raven tidak terbentur meja atau lantai dengan keras. Mungkin dia pingsan karena kadar alkohol dalam tubuhnya yang sudah terlalu tinggi.

Seolah tak ada beban, Naruto membopong pemuda yang lebih muda 10 tahun tersebut di pundaknya. Para pelanggan yang ada di sana tercenung melihat sang Master membawa pemuda tampan seperti sebuah karung beras.

"Moegi, tolong kau jaga sebentar di sini, ya? Aku akan segera kembali."

Naruto berpesan pada _waitress_ andalannya. Gadis muda itu yang tengah membereskan gelas-gelas kosong tampak sedikit panik mendapat perintah dari bosnya. Pemilik Myoboku bar itu memberikan senyum menenangkan.

"Ta-tapi Naruto-san, bagaimana jika-"

"Panggil saja Kurama untuk naik ke lantai ini menggantikanku sementara. Aku akan kembali."

"Ba-baiklah."

Dengan cepat gadis itu turun ke lantai bawah di mana bartender andalan ke dua mereka berada. Kembali Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lantai atas yakni tempat ia tinggal. Dibuka pintu kamarnya dan menjatuhkan Uchiha muda di atas ranjang.

Menghela napas sebentar lalu ia mulai melepas sepatu yang dikenakan Sasuke. Ia duduk di samping si pemuda tampan. Memperhatikan saksama bagaimana dada bidang itu naik dan turun mengatur napas.

'Aku menginginkan hati dan tubuhmu. Aku ingin kau jatuh cinta padaku dan menjadi kekasihku.'

Terngiang kembali kalimat yang diucapkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke padanya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya seseorang menginginkan Naruto dalam hubungan romantis atau hanya sekedar one night stand. Wanita atau pria pernah memintanya untuk menjalin hubungan. Tapi Naruto bukanlah pria yang mudah menerima ajakan seperti itu. Alasan pertama adalah ia seorang gay dan neko. Tentu ia tak pernah menerima ajakan para wanita yang menggodanya.

Bagaimana dengan pria? Sesekali ia akan menerimanya namun hanya sekedar one night stand. Naruto tak ingin berhubungan serius dengan siapa pun. Baik itu sekarang atau seterusnya. Meski terkadang cukup banyak di antaranya yang ingin melanjutkan hubungan serius. Namun hanya pria lebih dewasa atau sepantaran dirinya yang menginginkan hubungan tak hanya sekedar seksual saja.

Iris birunya kembali fokus pada sosok pemuda yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Ia mengusap helaian rambut hitam yang membingkai wajah tampan itu.

Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang jauh lebih muda menginginkan hatinya. Bartender pirang itu tak mengerti apa yang membuat pemuda ini tertarik padanya.

Diakuinya Sasuke sangatlah tampan atau bisa dibilang cantik. Wanita dan pria mana yang sanggup menolaknya? Jika saja Uchiha muda ini seorang tachi, mungkin Naruto tak akan menolak.

Tidak. Ia akan tetap menolaknya. Berikutnya Naruto akan menggunakan alasan perbedaan umur mereka yang terpaut cukup jauh. Atau demi masa depan tuan muda Uchiha ini, tak pantas bersanding dengan orang tua sepertinya. Pemuda ini masih memiliki masa depan yang cerah dan Naruto tak mau merusak itu.

Astaga bodoh sekali dirinya. Untuk apa ia berharap dapat dicintai dan saling mencintai layaknya seorang kekasih dengan pemuda tampan ini? Ini bukan soal pantas atau tidak, tapi soal kepercayaannya.

Kalau pun ia menerima perasaan Sasuke, Naruto tahu, suatu saat pemuda itu akan meninggalkannya. Bagaimana pun dia juga anak dari perusahaan terkemuka Uchiha.Corp seperti Itachi, dan sudah pasti suatu saat akan dijodohkan dengan wanita terhormat. Memangnya apa yang bisa diperbuatnya? Tak ada.

Naruto termangu. Jujur saja sejak pertama kali melihat pemuda ini, ia merasa cukup tertarik. Dia tampan, cukup tenang, berwibawa, kuat minum walau terkadang kekanakan dan mudah terbawa emosi. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Sasuke berusaha menjaga imej-nya sekuat tenaga di depan sang bartender. Tampak jelas ingin tetap terlihat keren dalam situasi apa pun dan itu menggemaskan.

Kekehan geli terdengar pelan. Uchiha bungsu ini ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah pria dewasa dan ingin dianggap sejajar oleh Naruto. Tak ingin diperlakukan seperti anak-anak karena niatnya yang sudah jelas. Sasuke ingin memiliki hubungan romantis dengan Naruto.

Pria bermarga Uzumaki itu menghela napas. Ia mengusap pipi halus milik Sasuke.

"Seandainya saja aku bisa menerima perasaanmu dengan mudah, mungkin kita akan bahagia bersama," ujarnya lirih.

Perlahan si pirang mendekatkan wajah pada pemuda yang terlelap di atas ranjangnya. Mengecup bibir Sasuke perlahan dan merasakan kembali getaran yang telah lama ia lupakan mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Iris azure memandang sayu pada si pemuda tampan. Tak terasa setetes air mata bergulir hingga jatuh ke atas pipi putih Sasuke.

"Sayangnya, aku sudah lelah dengan permainan bernama cinta ini. Untuk pria tua sepertiku yang masih berharap akan cinta hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Dan itu terlalu konyol untukku."

Ekspresi wajah sedih dengan sorot pandang kosong terpatri jelas. Tak seorang pun melihatnya betapa gurat luka yang dalam terukir di sana.

Naruto menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di pipi Sasuke dan dirinya, lalu ia beranjak dan berjalan keluar. Ia tak ingin mendengar keluhan Kurama karena harus menggantikannya sementara.

Pintu tertutup rapat meninggalkan seorang pemuda di dalam kamarnya. Dan kelopak mata terbuka memperlihatkan iris obsidian yang memandang langit-langit penuh determinasi.

"Sudah kupastikan kau akan menjadi milikku, Naruto."

Continue

Neko = sebutan lain dr kata uke

Tachi = sebutan lain dr seme

Alohaaaa... saya kembali dr kubur... boong deng...

Saya lg rehabilitasi aja sih krn biasanya kalo nulis itu butuh 'amunisi' dan gegara itu saya jd kesulitan buat nulis krn ga bs konsen... /alesan

Next chap akan diusahakan lebih cepat. Mohon doa dan dukungannya yaa...

Sekali lagi, bagi pembaca dibawah umur 21 tahun dimohon untuk tidak mencoba minuman beralkohol dan merokok. Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka.

Thanks for reading, vomment, and support...


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan belaka dan bukan untuk menjatuhkan karakter Masashi Kishimoto maupun untuk dikomersilkan.

Isi cerita berhubungan dengan konten dewasa. Dimohon bagi pembaca yang belum cukup umur atau dibawah 21 tahun tidak mencoba adegan apapun yang ada di dalam cerita.

Minuman keras dan merokok tidak baik bagi kesehatan anda. Sayangi tubuhmu.

 **~SasuNaru~**

"Master, aku pesan Martini."

"Bagaimana kalau sesekali mencoba semalam denganku, Master?"

"Kutinggalkan nomorku. Hubungi aku, ya."

Pesanan dan godaan sudah menjadi rutinitas malamnya. Pelecehan verbal pun tak pernah absen. Hanya senyuman tenang dilemparkan sang bartender pirang.

Kembali di balik meja bar, jemari tan menari indah di antara botol alkohol dan gelas-gelas cocktail. Menyajikan minuman nikmat penghilang penat. Senyum bahagia dan menggoda menjadi keseharian dalam hidupnya.

Semua berakhir ketika jarum jam tepat di angka 2 dini hari. Botol dan gelas dirapikan. Ruangan dibersihkan. Pelanggan kelewat mabuk dicarikan taksi oleh pegawainya.

Naruto sendiri masih berkutat pada meja bar. Bartender muda andalan Myoboku Bar perlahan menghampiri.

"Mau kau apakan bocah Uchiha itu?"

Alis pirang terangkat. Gelas berisi Whiskey terhenti tepat di bibir. Iris biru memandang sosok si pemuda. Ia mendengkus sebelum menenggak habis minumannya.

Saat seperti inilah Naruto dapat bebas minum alkohol. Ia kembali mengisi gelas. Cairan kecoklatan beriak kala jemari tan menggoyangkannya.

"Pertanyaan itu lebih cocok jika, 'apa yang akan dilakukan bocah Uchiha itu padaku?', begitu, Kurama."

Alis Kurama mengernyit. Langkah kaki terdengar kian dekat. Si pemuda menjatuhkan bokong di samping kursi bosnya.

Ia mengambil gelas lain sebelum ikut menuangkan Whiskey ke dalamnya. Satu dua tegukan terdengar, sebelum hela napas terdengar.

"Kau tak pernah menampung pelanggan yang mabuk. Terlebih di kamarmu. Kau bahkan tak pernah mengajak pasangan one night stand-mu ke sana. Jadi, ada apa dengan perubahan ini?"

"Oh-ho ... Kau memata-mataiku? Ck, ck, Kurama, itu sangat rendah, kautahu?"

Dengkusan kesal terdengar. Belum sempat membalas, interupsi terdengar dari balik pintu belakang.

"Naruto-san, _otsukaresamadeshita_. Kami pulang dulu, ya."

"Kurama-senpai, kau tak pulang? Jangan mengganggu Naruto-san, lho."

"Senpai, jangan kau habiskan semua minuman yang ada di sini. Nanti Naruto-san terus merugi."

"Berisik, _kusogaki_! Pergi kalian semua! Che."

Tawa kecil terdengar dari si pemilik Myoboku Bar. Sudah sangat biasa melihat kelakuan antik karyawan-karyawannya. Ia hanya tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangan.

Ruangan kembali hening. Menyisakan dua pria yang menyesap Whiskey tenang. Terlalu nyaman dengan keadaan.

"Naruto, kau dan si bungsu Uchiha itu-"

"Tidak tahu. Saat ini aku tidak tahu."

Hening.

Dentingan gelas beradu dengan meja dan bibir botol sebagai pengisi suara. Bergema di ruang sepi tanpa para pelanggan. Menikmati tiap waktu terlewat ditemani panasnya alkohol.

Keduanya berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Berfokus pada hal yang sama namun subjek berbeda.

Rasa menghimpit dada dan menyesakkan terasa seperti beban. Ada yang terbiasa, lainnya merasa asing. Namun berintikan sama, gundah menyelimuti.

Tegukan Whiskey yang lewati kerongkongan tak lagi terhitung. Hanya tersisa rasa panas di sana. Mencoba merileksasikan hati, pikiran dan tubuh.

"Kau tak mencoba menghubungi Itachi-kun?"

Jemari terkepal erat.

"Berikan aku alasan."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Nada kesal dan keras kepala begitu kentara. Tapi masih coba disangkal oleh pemuda bermarga Kyuubi itu.

"Pikiranmu teralihkan. Beberapa pelanggan komplain padaku. Apa kau masih ingin mengelak?"

Decihan sebal terdengar. Jemari panjang menyisir rambut pirang-merahnya. Kurama benci mengakuinya, tapi Naruto benar.

Ia pasti tampak bodoh. Kurama tak suka ada nilai merah pada kinerjanya. Kembali ia menenggak minumannya diakhiri hela napas berat.

"Si berengsek itu pasti hanya bermain-main denganku."

Iris azure memandang pemuda di sampingnya. Disusul gelak tawa renyah mengisi ruangan.

"Oh, Kurama. Satu tahun adalah jangka waktu yang sangat lama untuk bermain-main denganmu. Ditambah uang yang dikeluarkannya untuk asetku yang kalian rusak, itu sangat luar biasa."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu? Dia sering menggoda wanita atau pria lain. Tak ada bedanya denganku."

Geraman kesal dikeluarkan. Naruto berusaha meredakan tawa. Dan gelas kembali diisi.

"Oh, ya, tentu. Berapa lama ia menggoda orang lain? Sepuluh menit? Satu jam? Hmm ... Itu waktu yang sangat lama, benar?"

"Heh, sudah kukatakan tak ada bedanya."

"Mungkin kau benar. Satu jam dan satu tahun tidak berbeda, kurasa. Itu hanya soal waktu. Hanya saja waktu yang berlalu begitu panjang bukan tak ada arti."

Terpekur. Hanya bisu yang menjadi sahutan. Kurama tak sanggup berkata. Ia terlalu menyadari kenyataan itu, namun selalu ditampiknya.

Pemuda bermarga Kyuubi itu hanya dapat menghela napas. Beberapa tegukan mengalir lancar menuju lambungnya.

Bartender terbaik setelah Naruto ini sangat tahu bagaimana perjuangan Itachi hanya untuk bertegur sapa dengannya. Sayang sifat terlalu santai si sulung Uchiha itu membuatnya ragu. Atau mungkin takut.

Seorang Kyuubi Kurama takut? Tak lama lagi langit runtuh.

"Lebih baik kau segera menyelesaikan masalahmu dengannya. Kalian saling memaksakan diri dan mempengaruhi kehidupan sehari-hari. Itu tak sehat, kautahu."

Kurama mendengkus. Jujur saja ia tak suka orang lain turun tangan dalam masalahnya. Berbeda dengan Naruto, pemuda itu tak masalah dengan bosnya. Sosok dewasa itu sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara panutan. Sebisa mungkin tak ingin buatnya kecewa.

Gelas kembali terisi Whiskey. Perlahan menyesap nikmat.

"Kurasa saran itu berlaku juga untukmu, Naruto. Kau sendiri masih ragu akan kehadiran bocah Uchiha itu. Dan kau berani menasihatiku? Kau pandai melucu."

Jemari tan berhenti menggoyangkan gelas berisi Whiskey. Iris biru menerawang jauh ke depan. Sebelum terpejam erat disusul kekehan geli dari sela bibir tipis.

Merasa lucu akan situasi mereka yang sama. Ada apa dengan masalah yang diawali huruf 'C' ini? Mengesalkan memang.

"Ah, kau benar. Aku tampak bodoh, ya?"

"Sejak dulu kau memang sudah bodoh."

"Hei, sopanlah pada yang lebih tua."

Dengkus kesal terdengar sebelum menyusul jitakan pelan di atas kepala pirang-merah. Suara mengaduh menjadi sahutan. Meski kesal tapi Kurama tak dapat membalas.

Si pemuda menenggak minumannya hingga habis. Ia bangkit berdiri. Tak sedikit pun langkahnya goyah meski telah minum banyak.

"Lebih baik kau urus bocah bungsu Uchiha itu. Tegaslah, Naruto. Karena menurutku anak itu lebih merepotkan dibandingkan kakak bodohnya."

"Ya, ya, urus saja masalahmu, bocah."

"HEEEEEEYYY! JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN ANAK BUAHMU YANG LAIN!"

Teriakan kesal disertai acungan jari tak digubris. Hanya lambaian tangan dari si pirang sebagai jawaban. Membuat Kurama beringsut pergi penuh emosi. Langkah menghentak keras terdengar hingga menjauh.

Suasana kembali hening. Kekehan geli bergema dalam ruangan. Bahu lebar bergetar menahan tawa tak kunjung reda. Pandangan dan pikirannya mulai tak fokus.

"Dasar anak itu. Tak perlu diperingatkan, aku pun sudah tahu. Tegas dia bilang? Kata yang sulit kutemukan lagi dalam benakku."

Sang bartender menghabiskan sisa Whiskey dalam gelasnya, sebelum merapikan dan berjalan gontai ke lantai atas menuju kamar. Di mana terdapat seorang pemuda yang mengacaukan irama hidupnya kini.

Pemuda tampan dengan helai raven halus berserakan di atas bantal tertidur lelap, bagai putri dongeng. Wajah nan rupawan berbalut kulit putih bersih akan membuat siapa pun terpesona. Tak terkecuali dirinya.

Langkah terseok mendekat hingga bokong jatuh di atas ranjang. Memperhatikan eloknya wajah si pemuda dari dekat. Meski fokus mata mengabur karena alkohol, masih bisa dilihat jelas wajah tampan khas Uchiha.

Kenapa juga ia masih bisa melihat ketampanan pemuda menyebalkan ini?

Melihat ranjang yang telah terisi, membuat rasa kantuknya hilang. Meski berukuran queen size, dirinya tak mau berada satu ranjang dengan pemuda ini. Atau hati dan hidupnya akan semakin kacau.

Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari kantung vest-nya. Deretan angka tersusun menunjukkan nomor telepon seseorang. Pria penggoda yang tadi merayunya untuk bercinta satu malam.

"Mungkin seharusnya aku menerima ajakan pria ini. Apa sudah terlambat untuk menghubunginya sekarang? Atau aku terpaksa tidur di bar."

Jemari tan menggaruk kulit kepala yang tak gatal. Helaan napas meluncur tanpa halangan. Ia menimbang keputusannya. Sayang, belum sempat jemari menekan deretan angka pada _smartphone_ , tubuhnya oleng karena gaya tarikan.

Terhempas keras di atas ranjang, bayangan memayungi tubuh. Dalam temaram, iris biru fokus pada sosok pemuda yang menindihnya. Ekspresi dingin nan tegas menjadi pemandangan Naruto pertama kali. Oksigen pun terhenti memenuhi rongga dada.

Kinerja tubuh membeku.

Iris kelam mengilat berbahaya terbias cahaya. Menghantar tremor ke seluruh tubuh. Fibrasi _baritone_ menggema di gendang telinga.

"Aku mendengar hal yang menarik. Kau ingin bermalam di tempat lain? Atau bersama orang lain?"

Kerongkongan terasa serat bagai menelan pasir. Berakhir dengan suara yang gemetar sebagai jawaban.

"Heh. Bu-bukan urusanmu. Aku bisa tidur di mana pun atau dengan siapa pun."

Sorot mata tajam menyipit. Seringaian lebar menyusul kemudian. Degup jantung bertalu menusuk rusuk tatkala wajah rupawan mendekat. Aroma alkohol saling tercium satu sama lain.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa tidur di sini, bersamaku."

Dering tanda bahaya terasa mengguncang. Iris biru melebar. Terlalu terkejut akan pernyataan sepihak.

"Ke-kenapa aku harus-"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang, kalau kau bisa tidur di mana pun atau dengan siapa pun. Ini ranjangmu dan ada aku di sini. Itu termasuk dalam kategori yang kau katakan."

Suaranya tak lagi dapat keluar tatkala jemari putih menyentuh rahang. Wajah kian dekat. Mata terpejam bersiap terkena impak ketika rasa hangat bukan di bibir melainkan leher.

Si pemuda telah beringsut nyaman di sampingnya. Lengan memeluk pinggang sang bartender. Tungkai kaki menyilang di antara dua paha. Napas hangat menggelitik leher membuat merinding. Kelopak mata terpejam dengan ekspresi tenang. Menandakan si bungsu Uchiha telah memeluk mimpi.

Meninggalkan seorang pria dewasa yang tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Hanya debaran jantung mengggema tak hanya pada gendang telinga, namun juga ruangan senyap. Beruntung akan kondisi temaram, tak perlu menampakkan jelas wajah merona.

Aroma maskulin bercampur alkohol terdeteksi indra penciuman. Hampir membuat mabuk kepayang. Bendera putih dikibarkan. Ia menyerah akan situasi. Menolaknya tak akan membuat keadaan lebih baik.

Kepala bergeser, hidung bangir menyentuh helaian hitam halus terjatuh mengenai pipinya. Menghirup wewangian sampo yang dipakai si bungsu Uchiha. Menenangkan hingga kelopak mata menutup perlahan.

'Rasa nyaman ini ... Kenapa?'

Perasaan tak asing menyusup setelah sekian lama terkubur. Rindu menghantui seolah memberitahu. Ia ingin menghindar namun sudah tenggelam dalam ketidaksadaran.

 **~SasuNaru~**

"Haaaah~"

Beberapa pasang mata memandang sosok yang menghela napas. Heran tercetak jelas di masing-masing wajah karyawan Myoboku Bar. Bos mereka akhir-akhir ini sering menghela napas berat.

"Naruto-san, kau baik-baik saja?"

Setiap pertanyaan hanya ditepis oleh senyuman dan lambaian tangan, isyarat agar tak mengkhawatirkannya. Beberapa menurut, lainnya menghibur.

Setiap hari berlalu seperti biasa. Membuat minuman, digoda pelanggan, dan kegiatan sehari-hari lainnya. Semua tampak sama. Kecuali perasaannya yang mulai tak tenang.

Sejak malam itu, Naruto sadar ada yang berubah dalam dirinya. Tak ada lagi ketenangan menghampiri di kala malam datang. Rasa was-was menghampiri, gelisah menggelitik sanubari, gundah menyelimuti. Semua karena satu orang.

Mata biru awas melirik waktu. Ketika sosok pemuda Uchiha memasuki bar, hela napas lega diembuskan. Begitu terus-menerus hingga malam berganti siang. Hari berganti bulan.

Lamanya waktu berlalu membuat Naruto terbiasa akan kehadiran Sasuke. Terlalu terbiasa hingga membuatnya jengkel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sasuke?"

"Aku tahu kau tak buta. Aku sedang olahraga di _gym_ ini."

"Di siang hari? Ini hari selasa, kautahu. Kau mangkir dari kerjaanmu?"

"Aku sedang tak ada kerjaan."

Rasa pusing menghampiri kepala Naruto. Kebohongan yang sangat kentara membuatnya tak habis pikir akan kelakuan si Uchiha muda.

Sesekali ajakan makan siang ditawarkan. Tak jarang ditolaknya meski berujung makan bersama di resto langganan Naruto. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke duduk menemani si pirang seraya memakan pesanannya.

Tak selesai sampai di situ, sering pemuda tampan itu berkeliaran ketika sang bartender tengah berbelanja. Baik belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari atau stok alkohol untuk bar-nya. Saat ditanya, jawaban konyol yang dikeluarkan.

"Aku sering berbelanja di sini."

Atau ...

"Persediaan alkohol di lemari pendinginku habis."

Brak.

Suara dahi berbenturan dengan meja bar membuat beberapa anak buahnya menjauh. Aura gelap menyelimuti si pemilik Myoboku Bar.

Kalau begini, dirinya tak akan bisa lepas dari si bungsu Uchiha. Niat untuk menghindar, justru dipertemukan dengan sengaja oleh sebelah pihak. Cepat atau lambat, Naruto akan terjatuh tepat ke dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Hahahaha. Sudah kuduga adik si berengsek itu jauh lebih ekstrim. Sekarang kau mengerti bagaimana berada di posisiku 'kan, Naruto?"

Ejekan dari pemuda bermata merah tak ayal menambah frustasi. Makian yang diterima oleh Kurama dari atasannya. Sekali ini saja, bartender andalan ke-2 Myoboku Bar tetap tertawa tanpa tersulut emosi.

Dulu, Naruto hanya tertawa melihat Itachi gencar mendekati anak buahnya yang kasar itu. Kini keadaan terbalik, dan si pirang percaya akan karma.

Kesimpulan yang diambil, Uchiha sangat menyeramkan -lebih tepatnya menyebalkan- jika menginginkan sesuatu atau seseorang. Para korban hanya bisa mengeraskan hati sekuat tenaga atau luluh dalam sekejap.

Jika setiap hari harus berhadapan dengan pemuda keras kepala itu, Naruto tak tahu sampai kapan ia dapat bertahan. Detak jantung yang terus memacu cepat setiap bertemu membuatnya tak nyaman.

"... to ... Naruto. Naruto!"

Tersentak. Yang dipanggil segera menengadahkan kepalanya. Iris azure bertemu dengan iris lavendel. Memandang sosok pria tampan dengan rambut cokelat panjang tergerai. Ekspresi tenang yang sudah sangat ia hapal.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Neji. Aku melamun hingga tak sadar kau sudah ada di sini."

Senyuman maaf diberikan. Pria yang dipanggil Neji memandang sesaat pada si pirang. Sebelum duduk di bar stool seraya melepas _long coat_ berbulu yang tampak mahal pada _bodyguard_ yang menjaganya. Memberi isyarat agar 10 orang penjaganya duduk di kursi-kursi kosong.

Sudah memasuki musim dingin, tak heran jika banyak yang mengenakan mantel tebal untuk bepergian. Beruntung bar yang dikelolanya memiliki penghangat ruangan, tentunya membuat nyaman di musim seperti ini.

Dan saat ini bar miliknya yang berada di lantai atas tengah disewa penuh oleh pria di hadapannya. Tak seorang pelanggan pun boleh memasuki lantai ini.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau pesan? Seperti biasa, atau kau ingin mencoba menu baru dengan tema natal, Neji? Oh, mungkin aku harus memanggilmu _Kumicho_?"

Seringai jahil dilempar untuk menggoda pria berambut panjang itu. Hanya dengkusan disertai gelengan kepala dan senyum tipis dari Neji. Sudah sangat terbiasa dengan godaan yang diberikan oleh si pirang.

"Berikan aku Whiskey Sour."

"Oke. Bagaimana dengan tuan-tuan sekalian? Tenang saja. Biar bos kalian ini yang membayar."

Cengiran santai ditambah telunjuk mengarah pada Neji membuat para penjaganya was-was. Takut salah bertindak akan membuat emosi pimpinan mereka.

Reaksi diam para bodyguard itu membuat Naruto mendesah kecewa. Kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Neji, sudah kukatakan berkali-kali agar sifatmu jangan terlalu dingin. Lihat. Mereka pun ragu untuk mencoba minuman buatanku. Untuk apa kau bawa mereka jika tak setetes pun alkohol mereka nikmati?" Naruto mendengkus sebal.

Tindakan bartender itu membuat para penjaga Neji terkesima. Tak menyangka ada yang berani bersikap kurang ajar pada pimpinan _yakuza_. Sebagian ingin memaki si pirang atas tindakannya, lainnya terlalu takut mengambil keputusan.

Helaan napas meluncur dari Neji.

"Kau terlalu banyak permintaan, Naruto."

"Neji!"

Seruan itu tak ayal membuat para bodyguard menahan napas. Warna pucat pasi mewarnai setiap inci wajah mereka. Terlalu ngeri akan sikap sang bartender yang begitu berani memerintah si bos yakuza.

Menyerah. Neji memerintahkan pada para penjaganya agar memesan minuman apapun yang mereka mau. Wajah Naruto berubah ceria.

Dengan cepat pesanan telah tersedia di masing-masing tangan. Menyesap sedikit, desah nikmat dan decak kagum menjadi hadiah bagi si pirang. Seringaian lebar penuh bangga tercetak jelas di wajah Naruto.

"Seperti biasa, buatanmu yang terbaik."

Pujian diberikan oleh sang Kumicho. Disusul pujian lain dari pengikutnya. Beberapa mengerling nakal ke arah sang bartender dan dibalas kedipan menggoda.

Iris lavendel tak berhenti memperhatikan si pirang. Gerak-gerik pria yang sudah dikenalnya puluhan tahun itu berbeda. Tak biasa melihat Naruto menggoda seseorang di depannya. Terutama dengan anak buahnya.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Kau kehabisan pria untuk seranjang denganmu?"

Iris biru mendelik tajam. Pelototan kesal tak digubris. Neji melanjutkan acara minumnya yang membuat si pirang dongkol.

"Diam, Neji. Aku sedang frustasi."

"Frustasi karena tak dapat menyalurkan hasratmu, atau karena gangguan seorang pemuda tampan?"

Terpaku. Lidah terasa kelu. Ekspresi terkejut diiringi mulut menganga tampak begitu bodoh. Bibirnya terbuka dan mengatup seperti ikan menggelepar di darat. Beruntung bar miliknya bersih tanpa ada serangga seekor pun.

Naruto ingin bertanya dari mana pria yakuza ini tahu. Baru ingat bahwa Myoboku Bar miliknya berada dalam perlindungan Hyuga- _gumi_. Tentu saja ada beberapa orang yang mengawasi tempatnya.

Jemari tan memijit pangkal hidung. Merasa kebodohannya begitu kentara. Terlalu awas akan perihal Sasuke membuatnya melupakan banyak hal.

Naruto merasa malu. Membohongi pria ini sama saja dengan menunjukkan kebodohannya.

"Keduanya. Karena pemuda inilah aku tidak bisa menikmati tidur indahku di pelukan para pria."

Sang bartender mendengkus kesal. Rasa frustasinya menumpuk. Di ambang ingin menghindar dari si pemuda dan Sasuke yang justru terus mengikutinya, membuat Naruto tak dapat melepas hasratnya.

Bukan salahnya jika kini ia harus menggoda anak buah Neji. Toh masih ada yang menanggapi godaan darinya. Meski memang tak biasa dirinya yang menggoda lebih dulu.

"Jadi, mungkin sesekali kau bisa meminjamkan anak buahmu padaku? Beberapa di antaranya tampak menarik."

Iris azure menyisir tiap-tiap wajah bawahan yang dibawa Neji dengan pandangan menelanjangi. Beberapa di antaranya tampak gugup dengan rona merah. Lainnya balas menyeringai menggoda.

Kembali Neji menghela napas. Tak menyangka si pirang akan menggoda tanpa malu. Sedikit kasihan pada Naruto karena tampak jelas frustasi.

"Sudah kukatakan agar tidak menggoda anak buahku. Bisa bahaya jika mereka benar-benar jatuh hati padamu, sedangkan kau hanya ingin seks semata."

Wajah Naruto berubah masam.

"Oh, ayolah. Sesekali berikan aku anak buahmu beberapa. Mereka juga butuh hiburan dan istirahat. Aku bisa memberikan itu."

Seringaian menggoda dibalas sama oleh beberapa di antara mereka. Membuat si pirang terkekeh kecil.

"Tidak, Naruto. Kinerja mereka bisa menurun karena ulahmu. Hiashi- _sama_ bisa marah jika ada kesalahan kecil dari mereka."

"Oh, aku tahu kau memang menyebalkan. Mengenai Hiashi-sama, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Hiashi-sama baik. Beliau lebih senang bermain dengan cucu-cucunya sekarang."

"Heeh ..."

Dan pembicaraan teralihkan dengan baik. Keduanya berbincang topik ringan akan keluarga yakuza Neji. Sudah sangat lama Naruto mengenal mereka dan sangat dekat. Karena itulah bar-nya pun terlindungi dari serangan kelompok yakuza lain. Walau pun ia sendiri dapat menyelesaikan para yakuza dengan mudah tanpa perlu meminta pertolongan pada Neji.

Sempat ia ditawarkan posisi penting di Hyuga-gumi, namun ditolaknya. Impiannya adalah membangun bar yang ditinggalkan Jiraiya ini lebih tersohor. Beruntung Hiashi, pemimpin Hyuga-gumi sebelumnya, memaklumi keputusan si pirang.

Berbincang ringan membuat sang bartender terkekeh geli dengan cerita Neji. Begitu pun pria berambut panjang tersebut, dengkusan dan senyuman kecil terpampang jelas. Bagi anak buahnya, hal yang langka melihat Kumicho muda mereka tersenyum santai selain bersama keluarga. Hanya sikap dingin yang diperlihatkan Neji.

Suasana santai itu hancur tak lama ketika pintu masuk bar terbuka lebar dengan sedikit hentakan. Disusul beberapa orang yang merangsek masuk disertai teriakan.

Sang pemilik Myoboku Bar tak sanggup menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-san! Sudah kukatakan kau tidak bisa menemui Naruto-san sekarang!"

"Oi, _Gaki_! Jangan menerobos sembarangan kau!"

Konohamaru dan Kurama mencoba menghentikan aksi si bungsu Uchiha. Keduanya mencengkeram pundak Sasuke erat. Namun terlambat karena ketiganya telah berada di dalam bar. Membuat semua pasang mata beralih.

Semua anak buah yang dibawa Neji segera mengeluarkan senjata api mereka. Membuat Kurama, Konohamaru dan tak terkecuali Naruto menjadi pucat pasi. Iris lavendel tak lekang memperhatikan si pirang.

Sebuah senyuman tersungging.

"Mohon maafkan kami atas keributan ini, Neji-sama. Kami akan segera pergi."

Sikap Kurama yang biasa kasar pun tunduk pada sosok pria berambut panjang itu. Sasuke sampai tak habis pikir. Namun melihat 10 orang di sana menggenggam senjata api, kini ia tahu berhadapan dengan siapa.

Iris obsidiannya memandang pada sang bartender. Wajahnya tampak tenang. Tak tahu bahwa jantung Naruto tidak setenang itu.

Ia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik Kurama dan Konohamaru, namun tetap bergeming di tempat.

"Sasuke-san, kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Kau mengganggu tamu Naruto-san."

"Oi, Uchiha. Demi keselamatanmu, kita harus beranjak dari sini."

Bisikan dan geraman dari kedua pemuda di belakangnya tak digubris. Sasuke tahu tak seharusnya ia berhadapan dengan Naruto sekarang, tapi hatinya tak ingin melihat si pirang dikelilingi banyak pria seperti ini.

Jika sang bartender memiliki hubungan khusus dengan si rambut panjang, perjuangannya akan sia-sia. Satu hal, ia harus memastikannya sendiri.

"Naruto."

Suara baritone memanggil. Tak tahu efek yang diberikan pada empunya nama.

"Apa kau ... memiliki hubungan khusus dengan pria itu?"

"Sasuke, keluarlah. Saat ini aku sedang ada tamu penting. Pelanggan lain tak dapat masuk ke sini hari ini."

Naruto memberikan nada dingin.

Pelanggan? Jadi dirinya hanya dianggap pelanggan selama ini? Ia telah memenangkan pertandingan, dan dengan jelas mengatakan keinginannya. Dan hanya dianggap angin lalu.

Dengan paksa ia melepas cengkeraman di tubuhnya. Satu langkah diambil, moncong senjata mengarah padanya. Dua di antaranya ke arah pelipis. Lagi ia bergeming. Iris hitam tak luput reaksi si pirang yang tersentak.

"Keluarlah, anak muda. Malam ini aku sedang tak ingin diganggu."

Suara tenang sang Kumicho berkumandang. Panik mulai menjalar di wajah Kurama dan Konohamaru. Keduanya kembali berusaha menarik si bungsu Uchiha namun lagi-lagi ditepis.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Naruto memiliki koneksi dengan kelompok yakuza. Apa kau menjadi simpanan bos yakuza, Naruto?"

"Jangan sembarangan, Sasuke! Aku-"

Kalimatnya terpotong oleh tawa renyah. Iris azure memandang si pria berambut panjang yang tertawa. Tak mengerti di mana bagian yang lucu.

"Kalau iya, lalu kenapa? Itu tak ada urusannya denganmu, Uchiha muda."

"Neji!"

Seruan itu begitu panik. Telapak tangan terangkat menghentikan kalimat yang akan dikeluarkan Naruto. Neji masih santai menyesap minuman alkoholnya. Suasana kembali hening.

"Kalau begitu ... aku ingin kau melepaskan Naruto. Hubungan seperti itu hanya akan membuatnya tersakiti. Aku yakin kau memiliki keluarga yang lebih penting."

"Jangan membuang nyawamu demi pria yang sudah menjadi milik Kumicho dari Hyuga-gumi. Aku tak akan melepaskan Naruto."

Dengan isyarat tangannya, para penjaga semakin menempelkan mulut pistol pada kepala Sasuke. Si korban dan 3 pria lainnya kian panik. Pemimpin yakuza itu tampak serius.

"Neji, hentikan!"

"Ada apa, Naruto? Bukankah orang ini yang terus mengganggumu? Lebih baik dilenyapkan."

"Hei, kau hanya bercanda, bukan? Kalau iya, ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Neji, suruh bawahanmu untuk menurunkan senjata mereka."

"Untuk apa?"

"Neji!"

Teriakan si pirang tak digubris. Iris lavendel memandang tajam pada si pemuda Uchiha. Meski tampak tenang, bulir keringat mengalir di pipinya. Membuat Neji menyeringai.

Tak ayal keringat dingin pun mengalir pada ketiga bartender Myoboku Bar.

Sang Kumicho dari Hyuga-gumi menunjukkan taringnya.

Dengan isyarat, bawahannya mulai menarik pelatuk pistol.

"Sasuke!!!"

 **~SasuNaru~**

Continue

 **~Sasunaru~**

Yak, makasih yg udah menunggu ff ini...

untuk apdet di ffn bakal lama bgt soalnya gw males bgt apdet di ffn gegara ngeditnya ribet. lebih enak di wattpad. jd kalo mau liat gw apdet cepet, silahkan buka wattpad aja ya. soalnya di wattpad cerita ini udah ampe chap 6.

bagi yg blm punya akun wattpad, silahkan bikin dulu. haha

Sekali lagi, bagi pembaca dibawah umur 21 tahun dimohon untuk tidak mencoba minuman beralkohol dan merokok. Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka.

Thanks for reading, comment, and support...


End file.
